9 Months of Hell
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Life has returned to normal for the Salvatores. All is at peace. But what happens when a night of lovemaking goes wrong and Katherine becomes pregnant? Better summary inside. Read and review!
1. Prologue

9 months of hell

Summary: With Damon and Katherine united again; life goes back to normal for the Salvatore brothers. That is, until Katherine becomes pregnant. How will Damon handle fatherhood and a hormonal vampire for 9 months?

Prologue

The TV buzzed on the wall infront of the couple lying on the couch. Damon's arm hung loosely around Katherine's shoulder and Katherine smiled devilishly up at him as she kissed him. "The TV is getting boring. Let's make our own entertainment."

Damon smirked. "Lets."

Katherine's lips crushed up against Damon's. Damon let her in as their tongues battled with each other, neither one willing to give up. Damon moaned in delight as Katherine came down hard on him, pushing him further into the couch and devouring the sweet flavor. She grasped his black hair and pulled hard, causing Damon to moan more. He kissed with undeniable passion, holding her close to him as they both moaned in content.

They did that for awhile, clashing their lips together as if they were trying to merge them into one. Clothes then started to go flying and they got more intimate with each other.

Stefan was just getting back from hunting and was just about to enter the house when he heard Damon and Katherine. He abruptly turned the other way and headed towards Elena's house, not wanting to see what he knew what was going on in there.

After an intense love making, Katherine lay in Damon's arms, breathing heavily. Damon's lips met hers and they kissed for a minute before the kiss was broken. "I love you." whispered Damon, kissing her neck where he left a bite mark.

"I love you too." replied Katherine, sucking at the small trickle of blood on Damon's shoulders.

A/N: This story just came to me one day. I thought it would be interesting to see two vampires have a kid together. I know they can't procreate, but for the sake of the story let's just say they can. Reviews are highly wanted! :)


	2. Sickness and Finding Out

Chapter 1 Sickness and Finding Out

The morning rays light up the Salvatore boarding house as the sun rose in the sky. The warm rays softly touched the sleeping figures on the bed, waking them up from their slumber. Katherine sat up with a jolt, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't know how she ended up in the bathroom, head over the toilet bowl and heaving like there was no tomorrow. After she was sure that her entire stomach was in the murky water, she laid back on the cold tile. The coldness felt good on her suddenly warm skin.

Damon entered the washroom after he heard his wife puking up a lung and sat down next to her, stroking her face softly. "You ok?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes I am. Must've been something I ate."

Damon nodded as he helped Katherine to her feet and walked downstairs while supporting her. Suddenly, Katherine jerked out of Damon's hold and glared ice cold daggers at him. "I don't want your help Damon! I can take care of myself!"

Damon was taken aback by this sudden change in attitude. Usually it took alot to get Katherine mad at him, so why was she so pissed now when he didn't do anything except help her?

Katherine stormed angrily down the stairs and ripped a blood bag from the fridge. She ripped off the plastic and began drinking from the tube. Damon walked into the kitchen with a glare on his face. "What was that?"

Katherine stopped drinking and looked at him. "What was what?" she asked nicely.

"You just told me to not help you, and now you're being nice to me? What's up with you today?"

Damon immediately regretted that action as Katherine's eyes filled up with tears and she started to cry.

"Kathy? Katherine I'm sorry." Damon didn't know what to do. His anger dissipated and he took Katherine into his arms.

Katherine cried softly in Damon's arms. She didn't know what was happening. One minute she's pissed and then as if someone turned flipped a switch, she was crying. She's been feeling sick for a week now, but she tried to hide it from Damon so he wouldn't worry. The mood swings were new to her.

Damon softly ran his hands through Katherine tangled hair and sighed. "Kathy?"

Katherine looked up at him, a few tears shining in her eyes. She loved his little nickname he called her. Damon wiped away the remaining tears with the pads of his thumbs. "If this is some sort of woman thing you're going through, then you should go see Elena and see what's wrong."

Katherine's face changed within a second, red eyes burning Damon and teeth barred. "Oh, so you think it's some sort of woman thing huh? Am I suddenly too hard for you to handle so you have to send me to some pathetic human for help?" Damon felt his cheek burn as her hand connected with his face. "Screw you Damon."

Damon stood in the empty kitchen, shell shocked as to what just happened. What the hell? He rubbed the spot where Katherine slapped him. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Damon shook his head to himself as he went to go find Stefan, the last person he would talk to about this but right now he needed help.

Stefan came in through the door after a long hunting session. He saw Damon sitting on the couch, a bottle of whisky in hand. Stefan knew his brother was troubled, it was plain as day on his face. "What's wrong with you?" asked Stefan, walking closer to him.

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's Katherine."

Stefan looked at his brother with surprise. He and Katherine were like two evil peas in a pod, what kind of problem could they have? "What do you mean?"

Damon stood up from the couch with a frustrated look on his face. "She's been more moody then usual and this morning she threw up."

"She's probably sick Damon."

"Vampires can't get sick!" snapped Damon.

Stefan's eyes widened. "Either that or she's..."

Damon was getting impatient with his brother's stalling. "Or she's what?"

"Pregnant."

Damon rolled his eyes. "That's impossible Stefan. Vampires can't get pregnant."

Stefan chuckled. "Well, with you anything can happen."

"Ha ha." replied Damon dryly.

"So where is Katherine anyways?"

"Last I heard she was gonna go see your girlfriend."

"Elena?" Stefan said, surprised. "Why would she want to go see her?"

"Well, I'm the one who thought of the idea because Elena might be able to help. But as soon as I suggested it she got mad and took off."

"So you're assuming that she's at Elena's?"

"Ah, don't worry. She'll turn up eventually. And when she does I'm going to figure out why she's acting this way."

Stefan sighed as he watched his brother drink the rest of his whiskey. "Damon, it sounds like she's pregnant to me."

"And that's impossible." Damon raised his eyebrows at his brother and went off in search for more alcohol.

Stefan shook his head at brother. He knew he was thinking the same thing, despite how illogical it may sound.

A sharp knock at the door startled Elena who was eating cereal. She got up and went to the door and opened it, not expecting to see her twin on the other side. "Oh Katherine, hi." Elena smiled uneasily at her, knowing that her boyfriend Stefan has alot of history with her.

"I need your help." Katherine said bluntly, seeing the shocked look cover Elena's face.

"Help with what?" asked Elena as she stepped aside to let Katherine in since she had already been invited.

"Something is wrong with me, Elena. I'm throwing up in the mornings and everytime Damon says something to me I either yell at him for no reason or I break down and cry for no reason."

Elena's eyes widened when she realized what she meant. "I think I know what's wrong with you but we have to be sure that it's that."

Katherine looked at Elena confused. Elena quickly ran to the bathroom and came back with a stick. "I need you to take this and go into the bathroom and urinate on it."

"What?" Katherine looked at Elena like she lost her mind.

"Just trust me." Elena persisted.

Katherine reluctantly took the stick from Elena and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back out and held the stick up to Elena that showed a small plus sign. "Ok, now what?"

Elena quickly took the stick from Katherine and looked at it in amazement. She looked back up to Katherine, eyes bulging as she stared at the results of the pregnancy test. "You're pregnant, Katherine."

A/N: I hope you guys like this story. I have lots of ideas for it. Please review!


	3. Reaction

Chapter 2 Reaction

Katherine shook her head furiously. "No, it can't be possible. Vampires can't have kids."

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say Katherine. Maybe you need to go talk to Damon about this."

Katherine's eyes filled with tears as she started to cry. "He hates me." she choked out, swiping at the running water cascading down her face.

Elena looked at Katherine, stunned. She had never seen her like this. So weak and vulnerable. "Don't say that Katherine." Elena said soothingly as she lightly touched her arm. "Damon loves you."

"I seriously doubt it after I snapped at him this morning for trying to help me." cried Katherine.

"That's just part of being pregnant. You're going to be more emotional and moody to everyone and have morning sickness."

Katherine sniffled and soon her sobs subsided. "How long will I be like this?"

Elena smiled. "You'll only have morning sickness for a couple of weeks and the mood swings will become less and less frequent over time." She looked at Katherine seriously. "Do you even want it? The child, I mean."

Katherine shook her head. "I don't know. I'm still freaked out by all of this."

Elena rubbed Katherine's arm encouragingly. "I think the best thing is to go talk to Damon about all of this. I'm sure you two will come up with the best choice."

Katherine smiled at Elena and wiped the rest of her tears away. "Thank you Elena for helping me with all of this." The two girls hugged, a bond beginning to grow between them. Elena smiled. Maybe they could become friends after all.

Elena watched as Katherine left and closed the door, hoping that Katherine and Damon will make the right choice.

Damon looked up as Katherine appeared infront of him. "Damon, we need to talk."

"About what?" Damon asked, "Did you visit Elena?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes I did. And we talked and she told me what could be wrong with me."

"Well, what is it?"

Katherine fidgeted nervously under Damon's gaze. "I think I might be pregnant."

The glass of scotch that Damon was holding fell to floor, liquid coating the wooden floor and glass scattering everywhere. "You're what?"

"I know that it's impossible, but it's true. Elena described to me what the symptons for pregnancy were and well, I have them."

Damon stood up and started pacing around the room. "Well what are we supposed to do now? Are we even ready to have a kid? And do we even want one?"

Katherine stopped Damon from pacing and put both of her hands on both sides of his face. "I want this." she whispered softly, "I want us to have a kid. I didn't even realize how much I wanted it until now."

Damon looked into her pleading eyes and sighed. Never in a million years could he say no to her when she looked at him like that. He kinda wanted a kid too. Atleast he would have someone to bug Stefan. "I think I'm starting to like this. I wouldn't mind having a little Katherine running around." He smirked.

Katherine smiled as she kissed him. "I would love to have a little Damon."

Damon laughed softly as he deepened the kiss, enjoying her tongue tickling the roof of his mouth. Katherine pulled away after a few minutes. "I need to go get a few things done first. We can have fun when I get back." She winked at Damon before bounding out the door.

The doctor's office was crowded as Katherine walked in. The walls were painted a baby blue color, and had teddy bears and other kid stuff overlapping the blue. Chairs were lined up against the wall and there was a stack of magazines on top of a table. Katherine walked up to the counter where a blond woman worked. Her face was partly wrinkled and glasses hung above her head. Katherine flashed her best smile. "Hi, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Garret."

The blond lady whose name was Claire smiled at Katherine. "Dr. Garret will be right with you ma'am."

Katherine nodded her thanks and went to sit down in one of the soft velvet chairs. Her sensitive hearing picked up all the conversations going around her. She put her head in her hands and tried to block everything out. The smell of the place was giving her headaches. She wanted nothing more then to get this doctor's appointment over with.

"Miss Katherine?" Katherine looked up to a woman with brown curly hair smiling at her. "Doctor Garret is ready to see you."

About time, thought Katherine as she followed the lady into a different room. This room was smaller then the waiting room and had stronger lighting. There was a place for patients to sit or lie down on and a sink in the corner with all kinds of bottles and needles strewed everywhere. A cabinet was located above the sink and a rolling chair was in a corner. Katherine heard footsteps coming her way. She watched as a gray old man walk into the room with a clipboard. This must be Dr. Garret, thought Katherine as she studied the man. He appeared to be in his 60s. He face was wrinkled and a patch of gray hair could be seen on top of his head. He wore glasses and his voice was dry and cracked when he spoke, "Hello Miss Salvatore. I am Dr. Garret. I understand you came to see me because you thought that you might be pregnant?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes that is correct. I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive."

Dr. Garret fished around in his pocket for a bit before pulling out a pregnancy stick. "Well, if you want you can take another one to be sure."

"I think I'm pretty sure I am because I've been having mood swings and throwing up in the mornings."

Dr. Garret nodded as he scribbled something on his clipboard. "Well, come back in a few weeks for an ultrasound. I'll give you a day to come." He tore of a piece of paper and gave it to her.

Katherine looked at the date and nodded. "Ok, I'll come back on that day."

"Oh, and Miss Salvatore?"

"Please," Katherine smiled widely at him. "Call me Katherine."

"Ok, well Katherine, may I ask if the father will be apart of this?"

Katherine nodded. "Of course he will."

Dr. Garret nodded. "Very well then. You may leave and I'll see you here in a couple of weeks."

Katherine nodded and bid him goodbye.

Damon jumped up when Katherine appeared infront of him. "So, how did it go?"

"Very productive. I need to be back in a couple more weeks so they can do an ultrasound and make sure everything is alright."

Damon nodded. "I'll be sure to be there."

Katherine smiled at him as she kissed him. "I think this will be great."

Damon nodded. Anything that Katherine wanted he'll gladly give it to her.

A/N: I'm not really big on how a pregnancy is supposed to go, so if I got anything wrong then tell me in the comments and I'll be glad to fix them.


	4. Ultrasound

Chapter 3 Ultrasound

It has been twelve weeks since Katherine had found out she was pregnant. So far it was progressing well. Give or take the occasional snaps she makes at Damon or the uncontrollable crying she'll do when Damon raises his voice at her. Damon flopped down on the couch, exhausted from dealing with Katherine today. He loved her but not like this. He doesn't know if she wants to rip his throat out or cry into his chest. It was really irrating him. Now he has to go to this doctor's appointment with her. He wants to go and find out if the baby is ok, but at the same time he doesn't want to be around her either.

Katherine walked in, all dressed in a nice velvet shirt and some slick black pants. "Ready to go?" she asked her husband as she took his hand and pulled him away from the couch and walked outside.

Damon mentally groaned as they moved too fast for human eyes to see towards the doctor's office. He thought about taking the car but Katherine wouldn't have it. She wanted to know if the baby was ok. Damon assured her that everything was fine, but like always nobody listens to Damon. "We're here!" chirped Katherine as she stopped abruptly. Damon didn't register the words fast enough and ended up crashing into a tree instead. Damon quickly got up to find Katherine laughing at him. "Oh my gosh, you should see the look on your face! Priceless!"

Damon glared at her and walked forward, wondering why Katherine was still giggling like mad. "What is so funny?"

Katherine pointed to the top of his head. Damon reached up and stuck his hand into a sea of green. Growling, he angrily brushed off the leaves and continued walking towards the building. "Let's just get this over with."

They walked in and were immediately bombarded by conversations by patients. Damon and Katherine walked briskly walked up to the blond haired woman. "Oh, you must be Katherine," she looked at Damon, "and you must be Damon. The doctor will be right with you two."

Katherine smiled brightly at Damon as she took his hand and sat down in a chair, barely able to contain her excitement. "Isn't this exciting?"

Damon looked at her and managed his best smile. "It's wonderful."

They sat in the waiting room for awhile; Katherine grabbed a magazine and started flipping through it. Damon was sitting there, drumming his fingers impatiently on the hard wood of the armrest. Soon, the doctor called out Katherine's name. Katherine sprang up and eagerly walked into Dr. Garret's office. Damon followed behind, looking bored. He just wanted to get to the screening already.

Katherine laid down on a table after putting on a gown that the doctor instructed her to wear during the procedure. He got a metal device and lifted Katherine's gown up to expose her belly. He rubbed something on it before switching on a small screen infront of Katherine and ran the device over her stomach.

A weird, disorientated screen popped up. Mostly consisting of black but as he moved the device up and down her stomach, you could see the inside of the uterus and a small lump inside of it. Dr. Garret began taking some notes on a piece of paper. "Yes, it looks good." he muttered to himself.

"Well, is the baby ok?" asked Katherine.

Dr. Garret nodded. "Yes it seems to be just fine. The heartbeat is active and it's steady."

Damon stared at the lump of tissue and cells combined together. That was their child. That lump was going to form into a baby and Katherine was going to give birth to it. Damon was completely awestruck.

Katherine continued to stare at the screen in awe. "Look, Damon. That's our child."

She took hold of Damon's hand and stared at the screen. Damon twisted his fingers with hers and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Katherine smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait to find out what we're having."

Damon nodded. "I hope it's a boy."

Katherine looked at him quizzically. "Why a boy?"

Damon smirked. "Someone else who I can play rough with and of course to bug the living crap out of my brother."

Katherine playfully smacked him in the arm. "You won't be doing any of that until a couple of years have pasted."

Damon smirked. "And what kind do you want?"

Katherine's eyes sparkled. "I want a little girl. Someone who I can dress up in cute outfits and complain about boys with."

"What will you two complain about? The fact that they're all dying for some unknown reason or the fact that I kill any boy that goes within a ten-mile radius within her."

Katherine laughed. "You would do that."

"Any boy that tries to date our daughter will be dead before they have the guts to ask her out."

Katherine smiled up at him. "Yes they would." She kissed him softly on the lips. "But we don't even know what we're having yet so don't jump the gun this second."

Dr. Garret cleared his throat to let them know that he was still there. "Oh sorry Dr. Garret, we forgot you were there!" laughed Katherine as she got up and went to go change.

"So when will we find out the sex of the baby?" asked Damon, looking at Dr. Garret.

"In a few months, actually. It's not that long of a wait."

Damon nodded in understanding. Katherine came running out of the bathroom with her clothes on and ready to go. "Ready?" Katherine asked Damon.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Damon hurriedly walked out the door.

"It was nice seeing you Dr. Garret. I'll keep in touch."

Dr. Garret smiled at Katherine. "It was nice seeing you too."

Once Katherine left, Dr. Garret opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. He smiled to himself. "So, Katherine and Damon are going to have a child are they? They're a strong vampire couple but are they strong enough to stop the vervain from killing their child?" He grabbed Katherine's prescription for morning sickness and dumped out the pills that were in that one and replaced it with the other bottle of pills. "She'll be coming back for a refill, and when she does she'll much more then morning sickness to worry about. Much more."

Katherine felt like she was on cloud nine as she waltzed into the house, completely happy. She couldn't believe that this was real for her. She couldn't believe that in nine months she was going to have a child. It was all so surreal to her, and Damon as well. Damon felt much happier then he did before. He was really excited about this then he had been before. He just wished that the mood swings and the morning sickness ended soon.

Little did he know, that this was just the beginning of his troubles.

A/N: Wow what's going to happen now? Will Dr. Garret succeed in killing Katherine and Damon's child? And what is Dr. Garret's role in all of this? Please review!

I will not be watching the season finale until Friday so could u guys please hold off the spoilers until then? Thanks!


	5. Traitor

Chapter 4 Traitor

Katherine yawned as she got up. The effects of the morning were starting to get to her, physically and mentally. She reached over on the nightstand and grabbed her bottle of pills. She popped one in and fell back against her bed, letting the pill do its job. Damon stirred slightly next to her and slowly opened his eyes. Katherine looked over at him and stroked his face gently. "I'm sorry for waking you."

Damon just grinned. "Not a problem." He looked over to her bottle of pills on the counter. "Don't you need to get those filled up? It's almost gone."

Katherine nodded. "I'll pay Dr. Garret a visit today."

Damon smiled at his tired wife and kissed her softly. Katherine grinned wickedly as she deepened the kiss, letting her pink snake explore Damon's mouth. Damon gently pinned her wrists to the bed and got on top of her, kissing her passionately. Katherine grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, causing Damon to moan. Damon savagely attacked her mouth with kisses, each kiss harder then the next. Katherine's face transformed and she hissed violently at him, showing him her fangs. Damon copied her movements perfectly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon could feel his fangs burning for her sweet blood.

Katherine grinned at him cat-like. "I'm sure." She leaned down bite into Damon's neck, drawing out blood which filled her mouth with the taste of heaven. Damon made two little puncture wounds that were identical to Katherine's and sucked on her neck, his mouth filling with her blood. He licked his lips in delight.

After a few minutes, they both pulled away and licked their lips clean. Damon licked the remaining drops of blood from her wounds and kissed each of them softly. Their faces changed and the red fangs disappeared in their mouths. Katherine lay in the arms of her lover and kissed the wounds on his neck. "I love you." Katherine stroked his face lovingly.

Damon took her hand and held it up to his mouth. He kissed it tenderly. "I'll love you forever, Miss Katherine."

Katherine giggled slightly. "You're such a charmer, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon kissed her as he got out of bed. "C'mon, we have to go get your medicine."

Katherine nodded, getting up and going to her closet. Damon pulled on his black t-shirt and leather jacket. Katherine fixed some earrings on her ears and turned to Damon who was standing by the door. He held the door open for her as she walked out. "After you Miss Salvatore." Damon was at her side in a minute as they descended down the stairs and disappeared out the front door.

Elena opened the door for Stefan as he walked in, a troubled look on his face. "What's wrong Stefan?"

Stefan turned to Elena who was looking at him with a worried look on her face. "It's Damon." replied Stefan dryly. "He got Katherine pregnant."

Elena smiled. "I know. Katherine came to me for help and we discovered that she was pregnant."

"This could be a problem."

Elena looked at him curiously. "How can this be a problem?"

Stefan sighed. "We don't know anything about immortal children. There has never been one before. This could be dangerous."

Elena eyes widened. "You mean a vampire has never turned a child before?"

"Turned yes, but conceived no. There has never been a vampire born of conception."

"So what are you saying?"

Stefan closed his eyes. "I'm saying that we can't take any chances. Even if it's a newborn. Elena, we have to kill Damon and Katherine's child."

Elena stared at him in shock, not believing what he was saying. "Wh-what? We can't Stefan! How do you think they will feel?"

Stefan sighed. This wasn't easy for him. He and his brother are on somewhat good terms now. To do this to his brother wasn't the easiest thing in the world. But he had to do this for the sake of the town, for the safety of Elena, and for the safely of his brother and Katherine. Having a newborn vampire around the town could easily expose them. "Elena, I can't take any chances. What if something happens? What if we get exposed? What if you get hurt? I can't take that risk of something happening. We're doing everything to keep the town off our backs and this child could screw it all up!"

Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and held it close to her chest. "I see your point Stefan, but what if this child isn't a threat?"

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take. What if something happens to you?"

Elena sighed in exasperation. "Stefan, it's a baby for crying out loud! What can it possibly do that could harm me?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "It may be a baby but it's still a bloodthirsty vampire! It will have no sense or control when it is born and could easily attack someone! Vampire babies are different then your average human ones."

Elena sighed in defeat. "You do know that Damon and Katherine wouldn't allow it."

"I know. That's why I have to do it when they aren't looking. I'll kill it when Damon and Katherine aren't around." He took Elena's hands into his. "Believe me when I say that I don't want to kill it. I don't want my brother to hate me but it must be done Elena."

Elena nodded with tears in her eyes. "Just don't expect me to be apart of this. I'm not going to take part in killing a defenseless child."

Stefan nodded as he headed towards the door. "I know that."

Elena watched Stefan leave and closed the door behind him, tears running down her face. She knew he was right. This child could very well be a menace and it could hurt her loved ones. She hated that Stefan was right.

Damon took the pills from Dr. Garret and gave them to Katherine. "Thank you so much Dr. Garret. You're a lifesaver."

Dr. Garret just smiled at them. "You're very welcome. Have a great day."

Katherine nodded her thanks before walking out of the office with Damon. Once they were in the car, a wave of sickness hit Katherine like a ton of bricks. She quickly ran inside using her vampire speed and threw up in the toilet. Damon was right behind her with her pills. "Thanks Damon." Katherine took the bottle and unscrewed the cap, shaking the bottle until a pill came out. Just as she was about to take it Damon stopped her.

"Wait." Damon took the small white marble from her and sniffed it. He face controlled in rage as he threw the pill against the wall, shattering it into many fragments.

"Damon, what's going on?" Katherine looked at him confused.

"Vervain." Damon breathed out, his anger becoming more evident on his face. "That doctor tried to kill our child."

The realization hit Katherine like a ton of bricks. "He knows."

"I'm gonna kill him." Before Katherine could get another word out, Damon vanished.

Dr. Garret just finished putting his things away and was about to walk out the door when Damon appeared in front of him, eyes raging like angry hornets. "Why Damon. What a surprise-" Dr. Garret didn't have time to finish his sentence as Damon's hand shot out and grabbed his neck, slowly applying pressure to it. "You thought you could get away with it did you? Sneaking vervain into my wife's medicine so it would hurt her and our child?" Dr. Garret could feel his airway slowly closing up on him, robbing him of needed oxygen.

Damon smiled at him as he looked at him with mock forgiveness. "I hope you rot in hell." The snapping of Dr. Garret's neck echoed in the brightly lit room. Damon kicked the dead body a few times before walking out the door, a satisfied look on his face.

Katherine met a rather calm Damon at the entrance at the front of the building. "Well?" she asked him.

Damon responded by kissing her forehead and lightly rubbing her stomach. "I took care of him. He won't hurt you anymore."

Katherine smiled at Damon. "He deserved it. Let's go have a drink to celebrate."

Damon nodded. "Ok. Where do you want to go?"

Katherine grinned. "How about Georgia? I heard that people there are rich in protein."

Damon smirked. "Georgia it is."

A/N: So, what did yall think? Please review! Oh my god the finale was AWESOME! Not going to spoil for those who haven't seen it but OMG! Can't wait for September!


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed

Damon and Katherine entered the boarding house, sliding into the couches and snuggling together. "That was amazing." Katherine breathed out almost as if she was out of breath.

Damon looked at her seriously. "That is the last time we do that until you give birth. You're exhausted."

"I'll manage." Katherine said slyly as she pecked him on the cheek.

Damon kissed her fully on the lips and ran his fingers over her stomach. Katherine smiled. "You're growing more attached by the minute."

Damon looked at with mock confusion. "Growing attached to what? That lump of tissue growing in your body?"

Katherine looked at him with tears in her eyes that shone like diamonds. Damon rolled his eyes. "You know I'm only-"

"Screw you Damon." Katherine angrily got off the couch and went upstairs to their bedroom.

Damon groaned as he threw his head back. "Women." He got up and went to go pour himself a drink. He went back to the couch after he got his daily dose of liquor and slowly drank it, feeling the wonderful taste of alcohol traveling down his throat and into his bloodstream.

The front door suddenly swung open and Stefan appeared, looking a bit dazed. He spotted Damon sitting on the couch with a bottle of alcohol on his hands. Stefan sighed. "What did you do this time Damon?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything! All I did was made a small joke to Katherine and she got pissed and ran upstairs."

Stefan laughed a little which caused Damon to glare at him. "You don't mess with women who are hormonal Damon. Especially hormonal vampires."

"Oh, what do you know brother?" Damon scoffed as he got up and climbed the stairs to where Katherine was.

Katherine wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes as she tried to get her emotions under control. "Why am I acting like this? I should know not to take Damon seriously so why am I having a breakdown?" Katherine asked herself as more crystalline tears fell. Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her close. "Shhh." whispered a husky voice, "it's not your fault. You're just emotional right now." Damon softly rubbed her back as she cried.

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Katherine sobbed harder into Damon's chest.

Damon rubbed her back and muttered soothing words to her. "It's ok Kathy. You're not any trouble. Hush now." He moved brown locks of hair out of her face and kissed away every tear.

Katherine dried her eyes and smiled up at him. "Thanks Damon." She gently kissed him and broke away from the embrace.

Katherine walked downstairs and was surprised to Stefan standing there. "Oh hi Stefan."

Stefan looked past Katherine and saw Damon. "We need to talk." he said seriously.

"About what?" Damon stood next to Katherine, waiting for Stefan to begin talking.

"Well, it's about your child. There has never been a vampire child born of conception before."

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Your point?"

Stefan sighed. How was he going to say this without pissing Damon or Katherine off? "Well, I just think that this child could pose a threat to us. Baby vampires will have no more sense then a human so it will be out of control."

Damon scoffed. "We'll control our child Stefan. We're not stupid."

Stefan sighed in exasperation. "What I'm saying is that it could possibly hurt someone or worse. I don't want to risk anything here. Especially Elena."

Katherine laughed. "Stefan, a baby cannot hurt anybody. It's just as defenseless as a human."

"No it is not. It's still a vampire and will still have a thirst for blood. It could try to bite a human if they're holding it and therefore could expose us."

"What do you want Stefan?" Damon said, tired of his brother avoiding the point.

"We have to kill your child, Damon." Stefan took an automatic step back from Damon from the look in his eyes. It was the look of death, and protection.

"You listen here." Katherine had never seen Damon so mad before. It was like Stefan had already killed their child. "If you even attempt to cause any harm towards our child, I'll rip you from limb to limb and then I'll go tear Elena's heart out and drain her body dry." Damon face then changed from deathly and fierce to a sarcastic smile. "But I know that you really wouldn't be that stupid to harm my child. You know what would happen if you did."

Stefan now stood alone with Katherine who was glaring at him. "I really hope you weren't serious about hurting mine and Damon's child. I'd really hate to kill you."

Stefan watched as Katherine vanished out the front door and sighed to himself. How was he going to make them understand that newborn vampires were dangerous? Especially when they have no sense and don't know any better. Stefan sighed as he left the house, not in the mood to deal with them.

Katherine stood outside with Damon with a fearful expression. "Damon, what if he tries to hurt our child?"

Damon shook his head. "Stefan wouldn't do that. One, he's too nice for that and it can screw up his relationship with Elena because she's against killing people." Damon rolled his eyes and held up two fingers. "Two, he'd either have to be very stupid, or have a death wish to try to do anything. I'd kill him within seconds."

Katherine nodded. "And I would kill all of Elena's friends one by one right infront of her and she'd have to hear they're screams of agony before they died."

Damon smirked. "Wow, where did all of this evilness come from?"

Katherine grinned coyly at him. "Haven't you heard? I was born evil."

"Oh yes you are." Their lips met and they shared a long kiss before breaking apart.

"But I'm worried."

Damon looked at Katherine curiously. "About what?"

"I mean, what if Stefan is right? How much do we know about vampire babies?"

"No more then Stefan does."

Katherine nodded, but her eyes were still unsure. "I know that. He's just being paranoid."

Damon nodded. "He better not let his paranoia get the best of him. I'd hate to kill Elena. She looks too much like you."

Katherine smiled. "Well we are related. So it makes sense."

Damon smiled as he kissed her. "But she's not naughty like you."

Katherine giggled as she kissed back. "True."

Damon swept her into his arms and started trailing kisses up her neck and finally his lips found her mouth. They both moaned in content as their lips clashed together like waves, smashing into each other with tremendous force. Katherine moaned as Damon bit her lip softly but not hard enough to draw blood. Katherine lightly brushed her teeth against Damon's lips, tickling his lips with her tongue. Damon closed his eyes as an overwhelming amount of pressure hit him and he begin kissing Katherine roughly, exploring every inch of her mouth and savoring every taste of it. He could feel Katherine's fangs begging to come out, just as his own were doing the same. Without hesitation, Damon let his fangs come to the surface and grazed her soft skin with the sharp daggers. Katherine's tongue came up and softly glided across the sharpness of the canine teeth. Damon's tongue met Katherine's and they battled for a bit before Katherine's fangs came out, hungry for Damon's blood. Damon leaned his head back and moaned in complete and utter pleasure as Katherine's teeth went through his skin and into his flesh, cutting the blood from its circulation and draining it out. He stayed like that for a minute, letting Katherine drink her fill. Soon, Katherine stopped and let her head fall backwards, exposing her neck. Damon eagerly bit into the pale whiteness of her skin, drinking the red life in delight. Katherine let out a moan and sank into Damon's arms, letting him support all of her body weight. She was a feather in his arms; he barely had to put any pressure to his arms when he was holding her. Katherine grinned wildly as Damon licked his lips clean and kissed Katherine softly as his fangs retracted.

Katherine laid her head on Damon's chest and sighed softly. "We won't let anything happen to our child."

"I beg to differ."

Damon and Katherine turned their heads towards the noise. Their insides froze when they saw him.

Dr. Garret stood there in the sunlight, stake in hand and an evil grin playing his lips. "You thought that you could get away from me but you were wrong."

Damon's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me." He set Katherine on the ground and stood in front of her. "Get out of here!"

Katherine nodded as she turned and ran. Dr. Garret grinned as he arched his arm back and threw the stake at blinding speed at Katherine. Katherine spun around and screamed as the edge of the wood raised the hairs on her skin as it was a centimeter from hitting its target. Before it could go any further, Damon grabbed at the stake before it hit Katherine and threw it to the ground, eyes like a demon's and canine teeth barred at its victim. "I don't know how you came back to life after I snapped your neck but I assure you won't be coming back after I drain every ounce of blood in your body."

"Damon don't! He could have ingested vervain!" Katherine cried but it was too late. Damon was too far gone to reason with. Katherine could only imagine what would happen if that stake had hit her.

Dr. Garret just smirked as Damon sunk his teeth into his body, quickly draining his body of life. "Fool."

Damon's eyes widened when the spiked blood started to take affect and he released Dr. Garret from his iron grip and fell to the ground. The last thing Damon heard before blacking out were Katherine's screams.

A/N: Hehe yeah I'm evil for ending it there! Please review and thanks to you all for reviewing!


	7. Kidnapped but set Free

Chapter 6 Kidnapped but set Free

Katherine groaned as she woke up, rubbing her head slightly from where she was hit. She looked around the room and noticed that they were in Dr. Garret's office but she was strapped to the table. Katherine tried to wiggle free but it was no use. The ropes burned her skin everytime she moved. She slightly turned her head to the side and saw Damon tied up as well. Panicked, Katherine tried to wake him up. "Damon, Damon! Wake up!" But it was no use, he wouldn't wake.

The sound of the door opening and closing alerted Katherine as she looked into the eyes of a smirking Dr. Garret. He strode over to where she was and smiled lightly but evily at her. "Poor Katherine. If only you weren't a vampire and I wasn't being told to kill your child then we might be on better terms with each other."

Katherine gritted her teeth together. "Why are you doing this? If you despise vampires so much then we'll leave town when we have our child! You'll never have to see our faces again!"

He just stared at her, unfazed by her protests. "I'm doing this because baby vampires are dangerous! We don't know what they can do and we have to kill them, just like we have to kill all vampires."

Katherine's hot tears splashed onto the cold floor as she glared at him with all the hate in the world. "You leave me and my family alone! We did nothing to you!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, what about in 1864 when you killed my great great grandfather? He was a vampire slayer and had been trying to destroy your kind for years. He almost succeeded if you hadn't gotten in the way!"

Katherine looked at him confused then a smirk spread across her face. "Oh yeah, I remember him. He was going to get himself killed anyways. He was pathetic."

Dr. Garret's features darkened. "You're going to pay for your mistakes with the death of you and your child!"

"Not if I can help it." Katherine looked at Damon who was trying to stand. "She killed your stupid grandfather because he was about to put my life in danger! She did it in self-defense."

"Silence! i don't want to hear anymore!" Dr. Garret slapped Katherine hard across the face, but it had no effect.

"Wow, your strength is just as weak as your words."

He smiled. "Let's see if you can whistand the vervain."

Damon groaned as he tried to get up. He wasn't about to let that monster near his wife or unborn child. While Dr. Garret was turned away, Damon quickly cut the rope with his teeth, ignoring the searing pain burning his mouth. Dr. Garret turned around with a needle filled with vervain. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson." He walked over and pulled Katherine's shirt up to reveal her stomach that had gotten bigger since the last time she was in his office. Katherine screamed and franticly tried to keep him away from her but it was no use. He pinned her legs down and slowly moved the needle close to her stomach.

"Get your hands off of her!" Dr. Garret gasped in surprise as Damon threw him against the wall, eyes wild and face completely transformed. He grabbed the needle from his hands before he had time to inject Damon with it and threw it against the wall where it hit with a bang and shattered into pieces. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, now I remember." Damon quickly snapped the doctor's neck and threw him to the floor. He untied Katherine and held her close to him. "Damon, I was so scared." Katherine sobbed as Damon held her close.

"Shh, it's ok." Damon cooed. "I'm going to make sure he won't be coming back to life again."

After dismembering Dr. Garret's body and setting them on fire, Damon tossed the ashes to the wind and turned back to face Katherine. "All done." he smirked as he walked over to her and kissed Katherine. Katherine returned the kiss and then broke away, grabbing Damon's hand and leading him away from the cliff they were on. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace fun. Where there are no vampire slayers and paranoid little brothers."

Damon smirked at that idea. "I like your thinking. How about we head off to Hawaii?"

"Sounds like a great plan. I need a tan anyways."

Damon kissed his beautiful wife softly as they sped off into the distance.

The sunny skies beamed down on the beach. Water flew everywhere and sand was being kicked up by kids trying to make a hole or a sand castle. Luckily there was a part of the beach that had no kids and was made solely for adults. The sand was smooth and the water softly crashed up against the shore. Damon and Katherine dropped their stuff by an umbrella and spread a blanket out. "I love this." Katherine laid on the blanket and set her Strawberry Daiquiri next to her.

Damon flipped out some shades from his bag and put them on. He laid his own blanket next to Katherine's and laid down next to her. "You look hot in your two piece."

Katherine smiled. "You're just saying that. I know you think I look fat."

Damon laughed. "You do not look fat. You look perfect."

Katherine smiled at her husband who was in nothing but swim trunks and kissed him. Damon kissed her back and pulled away to take a sip from his Margarita.

A man walked by them, overweight and eating a funnel cake. He saw the couple and glared. "Wow, what are you pregnant? Get off the beach slut. You're hideous."

Katherine smiled as she paid the man no mind and continued kissing Damon. "Hey whore I'm talking to you!"

Damon stopped Katherine and looked towards the cubby man who kept jabbing insults at them. "Want me to kill him? It'll only take a second."

Katherine nodded. "Please do. He's giving me a headache."

Damon disappeared and then reappeared back to Katherine. The man was lying face down in the sand, neck broken. Katherine kissed Damon, tasting the drink he consumed earlier. "Thanks babe."

He smirked. "Anytime."

A/N: Hope u liked it! Please review!


	8. Reasons

9 Months of Hell Chapter 7 Reasons

Damon walked through the doors of the boarding house with Katherine. Katherine went to go put her suitcase on the bed and Damon threw his bag on the bed too. "That was fun."

Katherine smiled at Damon. "I had a really great time."

Damon smiled. "I did too."

While Katherine was getting her stuff out of the suitcase, Damon went downstairs to grab something to drink. He saw Stefan sitting on the couch but ignored him as he opened the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. Stefan watched his brother for a minute and sighed. "Damon."

Damon turned around to face his brother. "What?"

Stefan sighed. "I know you think my idea is bad, but can you hear me out?"

Damon grumbled to himself. "Fine, speak."

"I think that if you were to keep this child then very bad things would befall Mystic Falls. We could get exposed and Katherine could get taken away from you again."

Damon sighed at his brother's ignorance. "I'm a vampire Stefan. I can protect her this time."

"But what if something happened to you too?"

Damon sharply slammed the fridge door shut and glared at his brother. "Do you honestly think that I'm that weak?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, I don't but I'm just saying that when you're not careful bad things can happen."

"I'll be careful Stefan. I've always have! I'll drop dead before I let anything happen to Katherine or my kid. Just stay out of our business!"

Stefan sighed as his brother walked briskly past him and up the stairs. "You're making a huge mistake."

Damon leaned his head back to look at his brother, "Let me ask you something brother. If Elena was having your child would you be acting like this?"

Stefan sat silently as Damon went upstairs, pondering Damon's words. Well of course he would kill it. It would be a threat to Elena. But could he really harm a child? Especially his own? Stefan put his hands over his face and slowly brought them down. Yes, he had to do whatever he could to make sure that no evil would befall this town.

Damon walked over to Katherine and helped her put the rest of her things away. "What were you and Stefan talking about?"

"Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "You weren't listening?"

Katherine shook her head. "No, I was on the phone trying to get a doctor."

Damon nodded as he put Katherine's shoes in the closet. "Did you find any?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes I did. He's Dr. Peterson. A really nice guy. He doesn't know anything about us."

"That's great. So we'll see him tomorrow?"

Katherine nodded. "He wants us to come in at 10am."

"Ok. Are we going to find out anything?"

"We might find out the sex of the baby. I hope it's a girl."

Damon snorted. "If it's a girl then we can always ask Stefan if his offer still stands."

Katherine looked at him in shock while Damon laughed. "Damon Salvatore that isn't funny!" A pillow hit Damon square in the face.

Damon snickered as he dropped the pillow. "What? I'm only kidding! I would love to have two females in the house, constantly complaining about things that women squabble about. That's awesome."

Katherine glared at Damon. "You're not funny."

"Oh Kathy, don't be like that. You think I'm hilarious."

"I think you're an insensitive prick."

Damon pretended to look offended. "Aw, I'm hurt."

"Good, that'll be good for you." Katherine turned away from him so he wouldn't see a smile creep onto her face.

Damon moved infront of her and caught her smiling before she could hide it. "You liar."

"Damon stop!" Katherine laughed as Damon threw her on the bed and appeared on top of her.

Katherine continued to laugh as Damon kissed her all the way up to her neck and then silenced her laughter with his lips. Katherine kissed him back and laughed. "Soon we won't be able to do this."

"So let's enjoy it while we still can." Damon hungrily kissed Katherine's mouth as she was overcome by a wave of pleasure. Katherine discarded her shirt to the floor and Damon unclasped the hooks on her bra. Katherine watched as her clothes got thrown into a heap by a corner and Damon slowly started to take his shirt off. Katherine trailed kisses up Damon's stomach up to his neck and bit down hard with her fangs, causing an explosion to rocket through Damon's body. After taking the last of his clothes off, Damon did the same thing to Katherine, kissing the area where he bit her at.

After a couple of hours, Damon and Katherine layed tangled up in messed up and stained bed sheets. Katherine snuggled up close to Damon and layed her head on his chest. Damon stroked Katherine's face lovingly but softly. He then spoke, "Stefan was trying to justify his reasons for wanting to kill our child."

"And what were his reasons?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh you know Stefan, Mr. I-have-to-protect-the-town. Always wanting to keep anything that could be harmful out of this town. I told him to stay out of our business and that our child is of no concern to him."

Katherine smiled, glad that her husband said the right things. "Stefan can go to hell."

Damon kissed Katherine on the forehead lightly. "I'll give him a one way pass."

Katherine laughed softly as her eyelids started to drop, sleep slowly taking over her. Damon wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close as visions of what kind of child they were going to have danced through his head.


	9. Finding Out and Baby Shopping

Chapter 8 Finding Out and Baby Shopping

The next day, Katherine and Damon got dressed and headed out the front door to go see their new doctor and find out what kind of baby they were having. Both were excited and glowing with energy. They couldn't wait to find out the sex of the baby. "I'm still betting it's a girl." smiled Katherine as they drove down the road.

Damon smirked. "And what if it's a boy?"

"I wouldn't care. I'd still be happy."

Damon scoffed at her as he sped down the highway, secretly hoping that they will have a girl as well.

They arrived at the building and went inside. The interior was made up of purple walls and there was a play area in the middle of the room. A bunch of women who were expecting or had kids of their own sat in chairs while their kids played with the toys. Katherine walked over to the counter and smiled politely at the lady who was filling out paperwork. "Hello, I made an appointment with Doctor Peterson."

The lady smiled kindly back at Katherine. "The doctor will be right with you."

"Thanks." Katherine went over next to a heavily pregnant women and sat down with Damon.

"So, you got knocked up too huh?"

Katherine turned her head to look at the woman. "Yes I did."

"Well, good luck with that. I already have one kid and let me tell you, they are the worst things that you can have."

Katherine stared at her in a little bit of shock. "I'm sure it's not all that bad."

The woman just laughed at her. "You poor fool. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You'll have nights where they don't allow you to sleep, they are constantly crying about something, and when you finally get them to go to sleep you'll have a big mess to clean up. Trust me if I had the money to get an abortion I would've gotten it."

"Now you listen here." Katherine looked at Damon who looked enraged. "My wife wanted this child and she isn't going to let some over sized whale like you to tell her what to do."

She just scoffed. "Whatever."

Katherine turned to Damon and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Miss Katherine?"

Katherine turned to see a doctor calling her name. She grabbed Damon's hand and they walked into his room which was almost an exact replica of Dr. Garret's. Once everybody was sat down, the doctor introduced himself. "I am Dr. Peterson as you may know. I will be helping you along with your pregnancy. Now, you wanted to see the sex of your baby is that correct?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes that is correct."

"Ok then. Well get up on the table and lay down."

Katherine did as she was told and laid on the table. Dr. Paterson sat in a rolling chair and grabbed some kind of gel and rubbed it on her stomach. He put a metal device close to where the gel was spread out and slowly moved it around in that area. The screen on the right side of the corner whirled to life and some movements flickered across the screen as the uterus showed up. The doctor examined the sonogram more closely and turned back to the waiting parents. "Congratulations, you two will have a baby girl!"

Katherine's smile broadened as she looked at Damon. Damon stared back at her with a smile as well. "I guess we can take care of a girl. As long as she doesn't bring any worthless human scum to the house."

Katherine laughed wholeheartedly. "That won't happen for awhile though."

Damon smiled. "Great, two girls in the house to yell at me. Can't wait."

Katherine playfully slapped him on the arm. "You know she's going to be a daddy's girl."

"Oh, you know it." Damon grinned devilishly.

Katherine kissed him fully on the lips. "I can't wait till we get to take care of her."

Dr. Peterson stood awkwardly in the room, uncomfortable by their display of emotion. "Well, I'll see you again in a few weeks for a check-up and then you'll be ready to have the baby."

He cleaned the gel off of Katherine and put his things away as Katherine got off of the steel table. Damon picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder as Katherine took his hand in hers. "It was nice meeting you doctor."

Dr. Peterson smiled at Katherine. "It was nice meeting you too and I hope for the best with your pregnancy."

Katherine waved at him before she closed the door behind her and turned to Damon. "Well, what do you say we go and do some baby shopping?"

"Right now?"

"Yes Damon, right now. We need to be ready incase if the baby comes early. Remember that this child is a vampire so it might be ready sooner then a regular baby would be."

Damon nodded. "Okay. Let's go then."

Katherine could hardly contain her excitement as they arrived at Baby's R Us. She hopped out of the Ferrari and walked towards it with Damon. "So what are we going to get anyways?"

"We're going to get the basics. A crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, a baby bath tub, some clothes, bottles, pacifiers, diapers, spit up rags, a stroller, carseat, and toys."

Damon looked at her like she was insane. "We're getting that all in one day?"

Katherine smiled at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

"That's alot of stuff to carry!" protested Damon.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way to carry it."

Damon glared. "What do you mean by that?"

Katherine smiled innocently. "Did you seriously think that I'm going to carry all of this?"

"You're not going to carry _anything_?" Damon yelled, fuming.

"Well, I am carrying our child and keeping it alive. And in the next few months I'm going to have to go through labor, so I consider what you're doing nothing compared to what I'm doing."

When she got no response from Damon Katherine smiled to herself, knowing she had won the battle. "Now here's the list incase you forget anything."

Damon smiled sarcastically at her. "And what will you be doing while I break my back from trying to carry this crap, my princess." He sneered on the last word.

"I'm going to make sure you don't screw anything up like you usually do."

"I do not screw anything up!"

"Sure you don't. Now stop whining like a baby and go get the stuff."

Damon muttered colorful words under his breath as he went inside the packed store, ready to face his doom.

Just as he expected, the store was filled from the front of the store to the back with pregnant women. Along the far side of the wall to the left were all sorts of cribs and bassists. Rows of baby formula, rags, and bottles filled multiple isles and in the back of the store were strollers and carseats. There also was a place where pacifiers and toys were kept. "This is what hell must be like." Damon muttered to himself as Katherine elbowed him in the ribs.

"Quiet!" she hissed dangerously at him. "And this isn't hell. The definition of hell is being caught by vampire slayers and almost being thrown into a tomb for 145 years. Now that is hell."

"Well, this makes the cut."

Katherine rolled her eyes and dragged him by the arm to where the cribs are. "Just shut up and help me pick out a crib or cradle."

Damon looked at her quizzically. "What's the difference?"

Katherine sighed. "A crib has bars on it and a cradle doesn't. Plus you can rock the baby in a cradle instead of a rocking chair or you could do both."

"I vote for cradle."

Katherine snickered. "You're so lazy. And plus when she does come, you'd wish you would have gotten a crib because you'll be wanting to hold her and rock her yourself."

Damon laughed. "Yeah right."

"Don't say I told you so." Katherine smiled knowingly and went to go pick out a cradle.

Damon just stood there and glared while he waited for Katherine. Of course he wanted to hold the child in his arms while she slept but Katherine didn't need to know that. "Ok I got one!" he heard Katherine call a few feet away from him. Damon slowly walked over and examined it. Blankets covered the majority of it and small rockers at the bottom rolled a little from side to side. Damon nodded in approval. "Ok, let's get this one."

Stefan looked up from the book he was reading to see the front door open and Damon stagger in carrying a cradle. "Damon, what on earth?" Stefan stared at him in confusion as Damon ran super speed up the stairs and loudly set the cradle down with a thud.

"Can't talk Stefan. I need to get back to Katherine before she comes looking for me. I have to go get a stroller now." Stefan watched his brother race out the door and shook his head as he went back to his book.

A couple hours and a very sore Damon later, they had managed to get everything set in place for their daughter's arrival. The baby's room was right next to Damon's and Katherine's room and a couple doors away from Stefan's. Damon never enjoyed the comforts of a couch cushion then he was now. He sipped on a blood bag, feeling his drained energy returning to him. Katherine walked over to him and plopped down besides him. "Man that was a long and tiring day."

Damon looked at Katherine in disbelief. "Yeah, it must have been so hard for you to watch me haul everything back here and make about ten trips back to the god forsaken store!"

Katherine laughed as she kissed her husband. "Stop being such a vampire wuss. You know you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, because running to and from the store was the best thing I've ever done."

"You could've have taken the car."

Damon laughed dryly. "Yeah, and have you constantly bugging me to hurry back? I don't think so."

Katherine threw a baby rag at him. "Honestly Damon, I know you enjoyed this so don't even try to deny it. I'll be in our room."

Damon watched Katherine leave the nursery and smiled secretly to himself. He enjoyed that very much.

A/N: I'm trying to keep Damon in character as much as possible so if I'm not doing a good job then please tell me. In the next chapter, Damon and Katherine get a surprise!


	10. The Arrival

Chapter 9 The Arrival

Katherine was laying in bed, completely drained of energy. It is now the last stages of her pregnancy and her doctor had put her on bed rest. Not that she was complaining, she was having a hard time getting up. Damon walked in with a blood bag in his hand and offered it to her, hoping that the blood would make her regain her energy back. Katherine sighed as she took the tube and drank from it, not feeling very hungry at the moment. All she wanted to do was sleep. Damon rubbed the side of her face affectionately. "Do you want anything?"

Katherine shook her head. "No thank you. I'm just going to get some sleep and hopefully feel better in the morning or later on in the day."

Damon nodded in understanding. "Goodnight." He kissed her forehead before walking out.

Katherine sighed to herself. The past nine months felt like a blur to her. It was surreal to her that any minute she could go into labor. She thought about her little girl growing inside of her and smiled at how she was going to change Damon. Damon will be at her every beck and call, constantly spoiling her with toys or whatever else she would want. "You're gonna be a big daddy's girl." Katherine whispered as she rubbed her bugling stomach softly.

Damon came back into the room to see Katherine with her hand on her stomach and smiling to herself. Damon smirked as he crept up to the side of the bed, careful not to be seen. He casually stood at the side of the bed where Katherine was facing away from him. "Having fun?"

Katherine let out a small scream and turned around to see Damon's smirking face. "You jerk; you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Damon laughed. "So? It was fun."

Katherine groaned as she buried her face into a pillow. "You are such an-"

"Careful! No cursing around the baby. She can hear you, you know." Damon's smirk widened.

Katherine threw the pillow she was holding at him. "Yeah, and she already knows you're a jerk!"

"She also knows that you complain too much."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Who was the one complaining about having to go to the store to get some things for her, huh! And let's not forget your bellyaching when I forced you to set her room up!"

Damon glared and said nothing, knowing that she was right. Katherine smirked. "I win." she sang softly as she took her pillow back from Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He leaned down and kissed Katherine on the lips. He looked at her stomach and without thinking kissed it too.

Katherine laughed. "You're so cute."

Damon glared at her. "No I am not! Hanging around with you all day has made me like this!"

"Sure, sure. Then why do you have your hand on my stomach?"

Damon looked down and sure enough his hand was on Katherine's stomach. Before he could take it off and yell at Katherine, he felt a kick hit his hand. That only caused Katherine to laugh harder. "See? She doesn't like jerks like you touching her!"

Damon sent an ice cold glare in Katherine's direction and looked back down to her stomach. "You'll pay for that later." he said as menacingly as he could before disappearing out the door.

Katherine smiled happily as she reached for the blood bag and drank more, feeling some of her lost energy return to her. She slowly got off of the bed and went downstairs to see Elena sitting on the couch. "Oh Elena, what are you doing here?"

Elena turned towards Katherine and smiled. "Just waiting for Stefan." Her eyes traveled to her stomach. "Um aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah but I think I can manage to stay out of bed for awhile." She took a seat next to Elena and noticed the troubled look in her eye. "Are you ok?"

Elena smiled the best she could at Katherine. "Yep everything's great."

Katherine saw right through that lie. "Elena tell me."

Elena sighed as she looked at Katherine, not sure how to tell her. "It's Stefan. I-I can't say what though."

Now Katherine was concerned. "Elena tell me, please."

"Well, he wants to-"

"If you're trying to tell us that he wants to kill our child then we already know." Damon walked into the living room and sat in the arm chair.

Elena looked at them shocked. "He told you?"

"He tried to change our minds about the whole thing. He tried to make us think that this kid was going to be the end of everything." Damon shook his head at his brother's unreasonable judgment.

"Too bad it didn't work." smirked Katherine.

Elena stared at them before getting up suddenly. "I have to go. I guess I'll see you guys later."

Katherine nodded. "Take care Elena!"

Elena waved bye to them as she hurriedly rushed out the door.

Damon looked over at Katherine. "That was weird."

Katherine shrugged. "I guess she had to go home."

Damon wrapped his arms around Katherine and squeezed tightly as he lead her up the stairs. "Let's go back to bed now."

"Just a second. I have to go to the bathroom." Damon watched Katherine slam the bathroom door shut. He continued walking to the bedroom when an ear splitting scream made him whirl around. "Katherine!" He flung the bathroom door open and saw Katherine on the floor and clutching her stomach in pain. "Kathy, what's-"

"My water broke!" she nearly screamed at him as another contraction rippled through her body.

Damon stared at her with a blank expression on his face. "Does that mean you're going into labor?"

"No, it means that I'm going to strangle you if you don't take me to the hospital!"

Damon's face filled with realization. "Oh, you're having the baby! I'll get a bag and-"

"Forget the bag there isn't time! Just take me to the hospital NOW!" Katherine's face was red from screaming and crying. Damon carefully took her in his arms and flew out the house and to the hospital. Once he got there, he ran inside the building and up to the counter.

"Get my wife into an emergency room now!" yelled Damon at the blond girl who was startled by his appearance.

"You're going to have to wait a little while-"

"I need a doctor now!" Katherine wanted to rip that girl's throat out if she didn't do as she wished.

"Get my wife a doctor now." Damon said, compelling her.

"Right away sir." The blond girl appeared to be in a daze as she made a call on her phone, spoke a few words, and then hung up. "You're room number is 305."

Damon nodded as he quickly left the lobby where alot of angry people were sitting, pissed that they were made to wait longer. They finally made it to the room and Damon layed Katherine down on the bed and held her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Katherine just glared at him. "Oh right. Sorry I asked."

Another contraction almost ripped her body into as she gripped Damon's hand for dear life. Once the contraction had passed, Katherine released the pressure she had on Damon. "Bones....breaking." Damon gasped as he took back his squished hand and examined it.

A doctor soon walked in, carrying some sort of measuring instrument with him and a clipboard. "Well, you must be Katherine and Damon. I'm Dr. Peter. I will be here with you today to help deliver your baby. Now we just have to check how many centimeters you've dilated." He took the instrument and lifted Katherine's hospital gown that Damon put on her as they got to the room and held the device between her legs and began making notes on his clipboard. "So far you have dilated one centimeter."

"What?" exclaimed both Damon and Katherine.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe with the amount of pain you're going through. Sometimes the clevis dilates slow or fast, and sometime it can change from slow to fast or vise versa." He put his pen on top of the clipboard. "I'll check on you in thirty minutes."

Katherine felt another rush through her and screamed as she clutched the metal bars of the bed so hard they almost snapped. Damon looked at her with sympathetic eyes. He wanted to help her so bad, take away the pain she was feeling. "It's ok sweetie." Damon said softly.

Katherine glared at him, her anger building to dangerous levels. "This is your fault! If we hadn't had sex then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Damon felt his anger spike up, but pushed it back down and smiled at her. "I'm sorry Kathy. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just leave me alone you JERK!"

Damon sighed heavily as he thought to himself, _she's just in labor. All women act like this._

A couple minutes later, the doctor came back in the room and checked Katherine. "Now you have dilated five centimeters."

Damon groaned. "And how many centimeters does she have to dilate in order to give birth? Isn't it ten?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, it is ten. So far you are halfway there."

"I just want to give birth already!" cried Katherine miserably.

The doctor smiled. "The good news is that went you do give birth I can give you some medicine to cope with the pain."

"And will that make her less cranky?" Damon asked which earned him a death glare from Katherine.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. For some women it works but for others it doesn't."

"Terrific." mumbled Damon under his breath.

"I'll be back in a bit for another check-up on Katherine." He walked out of the room.

Damon sighed as he went to go sit in the chair, waiting for Katherine to give birth. Slowly, his eye lids dropped and he fell asleep.

Damon woke up a few hours later and saw Katherine laying on the bed, still pregnant and trying to sleep. "How many centimeters?"

"Eight." replied Katherine as she threw her head back, "does she want to make me miserable?"

Damon stood up and walked over to his wife. "Maybe she doesn't want to leave just yet. Or she just enjoys your misery."

Katherine looked at Damon with tired eyes and turned away from him. "Great." Sarcasm laced her voice. She squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction surged through her body. "I can't take much more of this." Tears fell from her eyes like rainwater. Damon turned her face so she was facing him and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb. Katherine wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and he sat down in the bed, holding his crying wife and rubbing her back softly.

"It's going to be ok." Damon whispered in Katherine's ear.

The door opened and Dr. Peter walked in, a huge smile on his face. "I think it's time for someone to get wheeled into the delivery room." He quickly checked Katherine's dilations and motioned for other doctors to come in. "You are ready to have your child." He turned to look at Damon. "You can go in with her if you wish or you can wait in the waiting room."

Damon looked at him and thought about his offer. If he went into the room with her he'd probably have to deal with her screaming but if he went into the waiting room Katherine would surely kill him when she recovered from giving birth. "I'll go to the room with her." Damon said with a defeated sigh, knowing that he was going to regret it.

They soon entered the delivery room. It was very large and had a variety of equipment on tables and a sink was located in the corner. The doctors wheeled Katherine to a wall and went to go put surgical masks on. Dr. Peter got a needle and stuck it in Katherine's skin. "This will make the labor less painful."

Katherine hissed in pain as the needle penetrated her skin but soon the needle was removed and Katherine relaxed. Damon stood by her bedside and spoke soothing words to her as the doctors came back. "Ok Katherine we're ready. Now when we say push we need you to push ok?"

Katherine nodded. The doctor yelled something to the other doctor and he quickly got up. "Ok Katherine. Now you need to push."

Damon was sure that he would need hearing aids after this. Katherine screamed in pain as she pushed with all of her strength. "This is your entire fault Damon! I never want to see you again you-" Damon only listened as she threw cuss word after cuss word at him. He was sure at the rate she was going she could curse out the entire encyclopedia.

"Katherine, we need you to push!" the doctor urged.

Damon could feel the bones in his hands cracking as Katherine grabbed them and squeezed the life out of them. Damon tried the get his hand free but it was like it was stuck to hers. "Kathy, honey you need to let go-"

"SCREW YOU! YOU SON OF A-"

Damon could hear his ears ringing as she continued to lash out at him. He didn't know how long he could take this. If this was the miracle of child birth, then this was one pretty sad miracle. "I can see the head!" The doctor interrupted Damon's thoughts, "Katherine you need to push!"

Katherine looked like she was going to leap off of the bed and strangle the doctor. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Damon bravely put his head on Katherine's forehead and tried to calm her down. "Katherine you need to-"

"SHUT UP DAMON!" she yelled, tears running down her face. She threw Damon's hand off of her and pushed him away from her. "Don't touch me!"

Damon sighed as he stood by the doctor and was doing anything but looking at the place where the child was coming out from. "Is this normal?"

The doctor nodded. "Perfectly normal. Don't worry, she be apologizing nonstop after she has the baby."

Damon nodded as he tried to ignore Katherine's verbal abuse towards him. Soon, Katherine's rant of why Damon should be burned alive and thrown in a river of fire was interrupted by a high pitched cry. Damon almost lost his breath as he stared at the doctor holding a blood covered baby. He watched as the other doctor got scissors and looked at Damon. "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Damon could feel his vampire instincts kick in as the smell of blood was getting stronger by the second. He slowly nodded and took the scissors. He was careful not to touch any part of his child as he cut the cord and watched as the doctor took her to the sink and washed her off.

Damon looked at Katherine who was lying back in the bed, completely exhausted. "Hey." Damon said softly, but made no move to walk over to her.

Katherine smiled at him and extended her arms. "Come here."

Damon walked over and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her softly. He looked over to see the doctor carrying a pink bundle in his arms and couldn't but smile a little as he placed Damon's child in his arms. He looked down at her and used all of his willpower to not let the biggest smile spread across his face. Little turquoise eyes stared back at him. Her cubby body was hidden behind the blanket but Damon could see her face and was amazed that he and Katherine actually created this. Tiny wisps of hair covered the top of her head and her cheeks were perfectly round and rosy. Katherine raised her head up and saw Damon holding their daughter. She smiled as she held her hands out to Damon. "If you're done hogging my daughter then I would like to hold her."

Damon looked at Katherine and handed her the baby. "What are we going to name her?" asked Damon as he watched Katherine interact with their child.

Katherine stopped looking at their child and looked towards Damon. "I was thinking we could name her Lilly."

"Lilly." The word rolled right off of Damon's tongue. "I like it. Lilly Salvatore."

Katherine smiled at Damon and looked at their daughter. "Lilly." she whispered, kissing her forehead softly. "Do you want to hold her Damon?"

Damon looked at her and shook his head. "No I'm good." he said quickly.

Katherine just smiled. He's just too arrogant for his own good. "Ok, you don't have to hold her. Just thought you wanted to before they took her to the nursery."

The nurse then walked over to Katherine and took the child from her. "Now we have to take her to the nursery and then we will have your first breast feeding lesson."

Katherine nodded. "Ok, bye sweetie." she cooed to her daughter as the nurse walked out of the room.

Damon had to hold back all of his temptations to take his child from the woman. He watched with protective eyes as his daughter was taken away from him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Katherine's smiling face. "I know you love her Damon. It was plain as day on your face when you were holding her."

Damon just scoffed at her. "Your-your just imagining things."

Katherine just laughed to herself. Her eyes could see right through the hard mask he put up infront of everyone else. He has humanity in him; he just never wished to show it.

An hour had passed since Damon had seen his daughter but it felt like a century to him. "Where is she?" Damon asked impatiently.

Katherine laughed. "She'll be here in a minute. Don't worry."

Soon enough, the nurse walked in with Lilly in her arms, ready to be fed. "She just woke up and she's hungry."

Katherine smiled as she took her daughter in her arms. "Come here sweetie." The nurse helped Katherine unbutton her shirt and get the baby in place. Katherine felt the child sucking on her, drinking her milk greedily. Damon just watched with disgust.

Once she was done, the nurse burped her and gave her back to Katherine. "You can put her back in the nursery or you could keep her here with you."

Katherine glanced over to Damon and nodded. "We'll keep her here."

The nurse nodded. "Ok. Well, there's an incubator over there if you get tired of holding her."

Katherine nodded her thanks and watched as the nurse leave the room. "Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring me the incubator please?"

Damon did as he was told and brought it to her. Katherine layed Lilly in it and closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me if you need anything."

Damon waited until Katherine was fully asleep before he picked up his daughter and went over to the arm chair to sit down. Lilly looked up at him in curiosity and make baby noises up at him. Damon smiled as he kissed her. "Hey, I have something for you." Damon reached behind the chair and pulled out a brown small teddy bear. It had black eyes and a red ribbon tied around its ear. He put the bear in the incubator and held his daughter close to his chest while looking at her in astonishment. Lilly managed to get one of her hands free from the binding blanket that was wrapped around her. Damon watched as her little hand moved with amazing speed and closed around his pinky finger. He could feel her soft baby skin rubbing up against his rough skin and he couldn't help but laugh at the obvious bond that they had. "You definitely are going to get spoiled for sure. I'm going to make sure of that."

A sharp knock almost caused Damon to jump. Quickly, he super sped to the incubator and layed Lilly down and went back to the couch like he had been there the whole time. "Come in."

The door opened and revealed Elena, smiling at him. "How are you Damon?"

Damon just looked at her. "Well, lets see. I'm pretty sure I just had the cussing out for a lifetime and I had to watch the most distrubing thing ever, the beautiful miracle of childbirth."

Elena laughed as she sequeezed in next to Damon. "It can't be that bad."

Damon just looked at her darkly. "You haven't seen it so therefore you have no say."

Elena laughed, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "True."

Damon looked at Elena and could see right through the mask she was putting up. He sighed and shook his head. "Where's my brother?"

"At home." Elena lied.

Damon then reached into Elena's pocket before she had a chance to protest and pulled out two vervain tranquilzers. "Then, what the hell are these?"

Elena's entire body froze and she said nothing as Damon took them to the window and threw them as far away from the hospital as he could. "You do know that I could kill you right now and I would have no regrets for doing it."

Elena's body shook in fear as Damon advanced on her, looking menacing. "Damon, I'm sorry. Stefan-"

"I don't care about Stefan!" roared Damon as he grabbed Elena by the neck and lifted her up in the air. "This is a warning for you and Stefan. Stay away from my child or you will regret it."

He dropped Elena to the ground, watching her catch her breath. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Damon. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Get out." Damon coldly replied.

Elena sighed as she opened the door and a blur ran past her. Damon turned shraply around and spotted his brother. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Damon. I can't let her live." In a flash, Lilly was in Stefan's arms.

Damon grabbed Elena and put her in a choke hold. "Give me my child."

Stefan's eyes widened and his glare deepened. "No, you release Elena first."

"Stefan, just give Damon the child!" Elena cried, her heartbeat speeding up.

"No! I will not have your life put in danger by this!"

Elena stared at him in shock. "That baby is harmless! It's not going to do anything. Please Stefan."

Stefan shook his head. "I'm sorry Elena."

"Get your hands off of my child now!" Damon yelled, his fangs growing.

"Not unless you release Elena first."

Stefan tightened his hold on Lilly's neck, almost cutting off her air supply. Damon did the same with Elena. Katherine opened her eyes and screamed when she saw Stefan holding Lilly. Damon turned to Katherine. "It's ok. He's not going to hurt her or else I'll kill Elena."

The brothers continued to tighen their hold, each glaring at each other with absolute hate in their eyes. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Katherine's fangs sprang out and she charged at Stefan, unable to watch this any longer. However, her attack was immeditately cut short by the sound of a neck snapping.

A/N: *evil laugh* yes I had to end it there. I'm so evil. :) If i get 40 reviews then you guys will get an update.


	11. Daddy's Girl

Chapter 10 Daddy's Girl

Damon looked down at the lifeless form of Elena in his arms. He looked back up just in time to see Stefan throw his child into the wall. Luckily, Damon caught her before she made impact. He gave Lilly to Katherine and turned back to his brother who let out an enraged cry and leaped at Damon. Damon quickly dodged Stefan and grabbed him by the shirt then threw him into the wall. Stefan slowly sat up and looked around the empty room. He sighed as he turned to Elena. "You can wake up now. They're gone."

Elena slowly moved her head, feeling her neck perfectly intact, almost like it had never been broken. "Stefan, that was really low."

Stefan sighed as he buried his head into his hands. "He's going to hate me forever."

Elena put her hand on his shoulder. "It could've been worse. What if you had been wrong about Damon having fast reflects? He'd probably would have killed you."

"Maybe." Stefan looked up towards the door. "Bonnie you can come in now."

Bonnie walked through the door, a shocked look on her face at what she had just seen. "So, is the child a threat to us?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, she's not."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief but sadness clouded her features. "Damon will hate us forever."

Stefan nodded. "He'll probably get over it in about 500 years."

Elena managed a weak smile. "I feel so bad though. Damon trusted me and now that trust is lost forever."

"Hey." Elena felt Stefan's hand on her face. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope you're right."

Damon and Katherine stopped infront of the boarding house and went inside. Katherine watched with worry as Damon stromed inside and went upstairs to their bedroom. Katherine sighed as she heard the door slam and went to the nursery. She laid Lilly down in her cradle and covered her up with some more blankets before kissing her goodnight and walking out of her room to have a talk with Damon.

She opened the door and saw Damon staring out the window, feelings of betrayal and anger coursing through his body. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Honey, do you want to talk about it?"

Damon angrily shook his head. "No I do not. There's nothing to talk about."

Katherine sighed and decided that it was best to leave him alone for awhile. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Katherine slowly closed the door behind her. Damon glared darkly towards the wall, angry beyond belief. How could Elena and his brother do that to him? How could Stefan steep so low as to threaten his child? Now, Elena was dead. And strangely Damon felt bad about killing her. Why would he feel bad when she was the one who was going to harm his daughter? She deserved to die. But he felt more wounded by his brother. He had finally managed to let go of all the hatred he had for him and then he goes and does this? Damon sceretly loved his brother, but he wouldn't dare let anyone else know that. He felt betrayed by Stefan and Elena. Those were the last two people on earth that he would expect to do this kind of thing. Damon layed down in his bed and closed his eyes. This was all too much for him.

The shrill cry of a baby woke Damon up from his light slumber. He was in her room in a matter of seconds. Looking down at her, the memories of the hospital came rushing back at him but he forced those memories out of his head and picked up his crying daughter. He patted her back softly as he sat down in the rocking chair. "I know. I know." Damon whispered as he kissed her. "Don't cry, it's alright now."

Slowly, Lilly's cries died down to mere whimpers. Damon cradled her in his arms and looked at her lovingly but with a hint of sadness swimming in his ocean blue eyes.. "I thought I'd lost you today." Damon was sure she couldn't understand a word he was saying but he didn't care. "I was so scared that my brother was going to kill you. You have no idea how terrified I was at the thought of losing you just like I lost your mother a very long time ago." Lilly gurgled up at him and made baby sounds, as if she was trying to respond to what he was telling her. Damon just smiled and hugged his daughter close to him. "I promise I'll protect you from whatever that is out there. No one can hurt you while I'm around."

He walked back to the cradle and laid her down in it, kissed her one last time, and walked out of the room with a renewed sense of energy. Katherine heard the nursery door opening and walked over to greet her husband. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Damon kissed Katherine softly. "I am too." He gathered his wife into his arms and walked to their bedroom. He laid the half-asleep Katherine on the bed and walked out of the room.

Damon reached the last flight of stairs when the figure of his brother appeared infront of him. "Come back to finish the job I see?" sneered Damon, eyes burning holes in Stefan's body.

"I came to apoligize." replied Stefan, gulit written all over his face. "I'm so sorry about what I almost did. It was way out of line and I am most remorseful."

"He really is." Damon looked on in shock as Elena walked through the front door. "Bonnie used a spell to keep me from dying." Elena answered Damon's unasked question.

Damon sighed as he glared at the both of them. "You have no idea how mad I am. Sorry doesn't change what you did."

"Damon, I know that you hate me and I'm that you will never forgive me but I'm sorry!"

"Apology accepted." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena and Stefan watched as Damon zip up the stairs. Stefan sighed. "I knew that this was a bad idea."

Elena rubbed Stefan's shoulder confortly. "In time, he'll forgive you."

"I hope you're right Elena."

Damon tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get to sleep. Oh well, since I'm a vampire I don't really need sleep anyways. Damon thought to himself as he got up and walked out of his room. He looked down the hallway and decided to go check on his daughter. He slowly opened her door and walked over to the cradle and looked at his sleeping baby girl. He lightly touched her face and moved his hand up to her cheek and to the small tuff of hair on her head. Just as he turned to leave, a soft cry caused him to turn around. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep." Damon picked up the now awake little girl and laid her head on his shoulder as he walked over to the rocking chair. He lifted his daughter off of his shoulder and laid her in his arms. He played with her fingers for a bit and then made sure the blanket was surcurely wrapped around her. He was strangely comfortable with this postition. He felt his eyes close as he fell asleep with his daughter safely in his arms.

Katherine groaned as the morning light hit her, waking her up from her slumber. She was surprised that Lilly didn't wake up during the night. She turned over to see an empty spot next to her. She smiled. "Oh Damon." She slowly got out of bed and made her way into Lilly's room. She let out a gasp when she saw Damon and Lilly sleeping together. She giggled to herself as she pulled out a camera and turned off the flash. After she snapped the picture, she quickly put the camera away and walked over to Damon and lightly shook him. "Damon."

Damon slowly stirred and opened his eyes. He looked down at Lilly and then up to Katherine. "Have I been here the whole night?"

Katherine nodded. "Pretty much I'd assume."

Damon slowly got up and held Lilly close to him as he walked out the room with Katherine. "You must be tired of holding her by now. Let me have her."

Katherine started to take Lilly from Damon but Damon pulled away from her. "No it's alright. I got her."

Katherine could see the protectiveness in his eyes and smiled. He loved her so much. Damon walked down the stairs and watched his little girl open her eyes and look at him. Damon went to the couch and sat down, pulling out a pacifer from the bag on the table and sticking it into her mouth. Katherine came back with two blood bags and set one on the table as she opened the other one. "Have some when you're ready and I'll feed Lilly."

Damon nodded as he handed Lilly over to Katherine and he drank some blood from the bag.

He sighed as he put his arm around Katherine and kissed her unexpectingly on the lips. Katherine kissed him back. "I love you." she said as she pulled away.

Damon smiled. "I love you too."

Once he was done, he discarded the bag in the trash and went back over to see Katherine burping Lilly. Once she was done, she handed Lilly into the awaiting arms of Damon. "So what are we going to do today?"

"We could kill my brother." Damon grinned as Katherine hit him.

"Tempting, but how about something more kid-friendly?"

"We can watch Van Gogh all day long."

Katherine laughed. "Shut up Damon." She got up to go to the kitchen.

Damon followed her. "What? It was a suggestion!"

Katherine suddenly turned to him. "How about we just take it easy today. We've had a long day yesterday and I would like to just rest for today."

Damon nodded . "That sounds like a great idea. You rest and Lilly and I will go out."

"Go out where?" Katherine asked.

"To the toy store."

"Damon, I swear. If you come home-"

"Don't worry! I'm not going to spoil her, much." A sly smile crept onto his face.

Katherine groaned and threw her hands up into the air. "Fine! But make sure she's safe and please don't bring the entire store home with you!"

Damon smirked. "Of course." He kissed Katherine on the forehead and grabbed the diaper bag and the baby carrier. He stafely strapped Lilly in and covered her with her blanket. He stuffed her teddy bear in there with her and walked out the front door.

Damon arrived at the toy store and got out, holding the baby carrier in one hand and his credit card in the other. He walked into the store that was packed with nothing but toys everywhere. Toys covered every inch of the store and the smaller ones were in isies. Damon grabbed a buggy and walked up to an isle that had toys for newborns and decided to check that out. "Hmm. Let's see. Oh a rattle!" Damon grabbed a pink and blue rattle from the shelf and put it into the buggy. "What else does she need?"

Katherine was sitting in the living room, reading a book when Stefan came through the door. "Hey have you seen my brother?"

Katherine looked up at Stefan and then looked back to her book. "He went out shopping with Lilly."

"Shopping for what?"

"Toys, I'm assuming."

At that moment the front door opened and Damon walked in carrying five bags of toys and the baby carrier. Katherine's eyes widened. "DAMON SALVATORE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SPOILED HER!"

Damon sniggered as he brushed past his brother and set the toys on the table. "A little too late for that."

Katherine didn't know weither to hit him or yell at him some more. She settled for being quiet. Damon unbuckled Lilly and took her out of the carrier. "Aw come on Kathy! Don't be like that."

Katherine tried to hold back a smile but failed. Damon laughed as he kissed her and looked back at his daughter. "You want your new toys now?" Damon grabbed a rattle from one of the bags and ripped the tags off. He shook it infront of Lilly and smiled when one of her hands reached up and tried to get the new object.

Katherine smiled as she watched her husband and daughter bond with each other. She loved seeing Damon like this and hoped that she would get to see this side of him for many more years to come.

A/N: Ok, I lied. I updated even though I don't have 40 reviews but I need more, please?

If you thought that I'm going to end it there then you're wrong! Next chapter coming up soon! Any ideas for the next chapter? What would you guys like to see? REVIEW =)


	12. Vampires and Bath time

Chapter 11 Vampires and Bath time

It has been a few weeks since Damon and Katherine had their daughter. In those past weeks, everyone had noticed a big change in Damon's personality. He has been more protective of Lilly, he's been more hostile towards Stefan then usual, and more sarcastic towards Elena and Stefan. Katherine didn't like that the two brothers couldn't get along. She wanted them to get along for Lilly's sake. She didn't want her daughter to always see her dad and uncle fight. She stomped up to Damon who was playing with Lilly. She was going to settle this. "Damon, we need to talk."

Damon looked at Katherine and recognized the look on her face. He was in trouble or she was very upset about something. "What about?"

"About the way you've been acting towards your brother!"

Damon smirked. "What about my behavior?"

"You've been acting like a jerk towards him lately and I want it to stop. He hasn't done anything!"

"Yeah, he hasn't done anything. Except for when he tried to kill our daughter but that's not important." Damon sneered, picking up his three week old daughter off of the blanket and storm up the stairs.

Katherine sighed as she slid down onto the soft brown couch and put her head into her hands.

Damon walked to his daughter's room and smirked as he tossed her lightly into the air and caught her instantly. He swiped the bottle filled with breast milk from the dresser and fed Lilly. Damon held her close to him as he breathed in her scent, feeling the all too familiar ache in his mouth. He pushed the hunger to the back of his mind without a second thought and sat down.

An earth shattering crash from downstairs and Katherine's screams caused Damon to jump up. He immeditiately laid Lilly in her bed and dashed downstairs to find Katherine fighting two vampires. Before Damon could say anything, he was thrown violetly against the wall. He glared up at the vampire who had him in a choke hold. "Who are you?" he rasped.

The vampire just smirked. "You have no idea do you? Kathy never mentioned me?"

Damon could feel his rage reach it's peak. "What?"

The vampire grinned. He had him now. "Yeah, before you Salvatore brothers came along, she promised to turn me and make me her husband for all eternity. But now, you enter the picture and she chooses you over me!"

Damon grinned. "Of course she would. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

The vampires eyes became little tidal waves of hatred and rage. "You have no idea." He swift kicked Damon in the stomach, causing him to double over onto the ground.

Damon could feel violet kicks raining down on him and he was feeling the darkness wash over him like water, trying desperately to pull him under. His daughter's cries is what caused a jolt of energy to go through him. He could feel his attackers attention shifting away from him and with a burst of power he slammed the vampire on the hard floor, eyes angrier then ever before. "Where are you going, coward?"

The vampire instantly recognized the protective face and sudden burst of power. His face changed into uncontrollable rage. "You and Katherine had a kid?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"That kid is supposed to be MINE!"

With a speed that Damon couldn't even follow, the vampire had Damon pinned underneath him and held a stake in one hand, prepared to strike. Damon smirked. "You seriously think I'm that stupid?"

After delivering a bone crushing kick to te shin, Damon grabbed the stake and without a second thought, staked the vampire in the heart. "Good riddance." He turned to look at Katherine and smiled when she staked the female vampire she was fighting. Damon walked over to her. "Are you ok?"

Katherine nodded but Damon could see that something else was wrong. "Kathy."

"I feel so guilty about all of this."

Damon looked at her seriously. "You did nothing wrong. In fact you did the right thing."

Katherine looked at him. "Really?"

Damon nodded. "Yes you did."

Lilly's cries got louder as Damon smirked. "Be back in ten seconds." Katherine watched as Damon vanished up the stairs and soon Lilly's cries stopped. Damon reappeared in front of her, face serious again. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you need to tell me?"

Katherine shook her head. "Damon, that guy was nothing to me, and besides he's dead now. He can't hurt us nor can he hurt Lilly." She put her hands on his face, "it's over now."

Damon sighed as he kissed her. "Ok Katherine."

The front door of the boarding house opened and Stefan walked in with Elena, both smiling about something. Katherine gave Damon a stern look and Damon gave the same one back, but eventually Katherine won and Damon sighed as he looked at his brother. "Stefan, we need to talk."

Stefan looked shocked. Never had his brother wanted to talk to him before, or atleast not recently. "Ok." Was all Stefan said as the two brothers stepped outside.

The crisp air felt good on Stefan and Damon's skin as they stood by the house, wind lightly tickling their faces. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Stefan inquired.

Damon ran his hand through his face and let out a big sigh. "Ok, look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk to you and staying locked up in the past."

Stefan smiled. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have done that. It was way out of line and for that I'm sorry."

Damon smirked. "Just watch yourself brother. Because if anything happens to my daughter at your hands I won't be so forgiving the next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." The brothers walked back into the house where Elena and Katherine were waiting.

"It's done." Damon replied to Katherine's silent question as he went upstairs.

Katherine looked towards Stefan and he nodded. "I think me and Damon are on good terms."

"As good of a term you could ever be with Damon." laughed Elena.

Stefan smiled as he kissed her. "Yep."

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to talk with Damon. See you two later." Katherine bid both Elena and Stefan goodbye as she climbed the stairs and went into their bedroom to see Damon lying on the bed, a rose between his teeth. Katherine blushed. God, he was so hot. "Hello sexy."

Damon walked over to Katherine and gave her the rose. "Now, about our little deal." He began kissing her and slowly lifting her shirt above her head.

Katherine giggled as she pulled Damon's shirt off. "We can't be loud."

"Oh, come on! I compelled Lilly to stay asleep the whole night. We won't have to worry about that."

Katherine immeditiately pulled away from Damon, a shocked look on her face. "You did WHAT?"

Damon sighed. "I told you I used-"

A hard slap in the face silenced Damon from finishing his sentence. "You compelled our baby?"

"You're acting like I hurt her. All I did was compell her not to cry while mommy and daddy do grown up things for an hour."

Katherine glared at him. "One, we would not be doing it for an hour. And two, don't EVER compell Lilly again! What if something happens and we don't know because of what you did!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "I'll be able to tell if anything is wrong-"

"Screw you Damon."

Damon smirked. "Ok, what time?"

Figuring that slapping him was useless, Katherine settled for giving him the evil eye as she slammed the door behind her, making the bedroom tremble. Damon sighed as he laid back on the king-sized bed he and Katherine shared. "Happens."

The door suddenly swung open and Katherine walked in carrying their daughter. She threw baby soap and shampoo at Damon. "Bath her." She thrust Lilly into Damon's arms and walked out without a single word. Damon just sat there for a minute, processing what just happened. He looked down to see Lilly contently sucking on her thumb and rolled his eyes as he stood up. He carefully held his daughter with one hand and in the other he carried the soap and shampoo.

He walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring Stefan and Elena talking in the living room as he got the baby tub and threw it into the sink. He set Lilly in an upright position on the counter and began taking her clothes off. Elena cocked her head into the kitchen to see Damon undressing Lilly. "Need some help?"

Damon stopped undressing Lilly and looked at Elena, sarcasm written across his face. "Does it look like I need help?"

"Um, the sink is overflowing."

Damon cursed under his breath and went to go unplug the drain. He unendingly let go of Lilly and she started to fall off of the counter. "DAMON!"

Damon caught Lilly before she hit the ground and glared at Elena. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Are you trying to kill your daughter?" Elena retorted.

Damon glared daggers. "I knew she was falling and I was going to catch her. I don't need help. I am perfectly capable of giving my daughter a bath by myself!"

Elena sighed as she turned back to Stefan who was shaking his head at his brother. "I'll come to your funeral."

"Ha ha." Damon replied dryly as he laid Lilly in the tub. Elena shook her head as Damon turned on the water.

"You might want to check the temperature before you put her in the sink and turn the water on."

"Why don't you just butt out?" Damon twisted the knob and ice cold water came spewing out, causing Lilly to cry. Muttering curses at Katherine under his breath, Damon frantically tried to shut the water off but only ended up getting water on him instead. Elena, tired of watching this, walked over to the sink and shut the water off. Damon glared at her as his hair started to drip. "I could've done that."

"Sure you could've." Elena walked back to her place on the couch besides Stefan. "Oh, shampoo comes first and then you lather her up with body wash."

"I know that!" Damon yelled as he checked the water temperature this time. He calmed down Lilly and set her now in suitable bath water. He ran water through her hair and then grabbed the shampoo. Damon squirted a little and rubbed his hands together a little too fast and watched as a piece of white foam went directly into his eye. "Sweet mother of god!" exclaimed Damon as he tried to get the soap out of his eye. After a few minutes of cursing Katherine out left and right, Damon looked up and saw Elena handing him a towel. He snatched the towel from her and furiously rubbed at his stinging eye, not even bothering to say thank you. "You can leave now."

Elena just smiled. "Apparently you need me Damon. I know more about this then you think. You forget I have a little brother."

Damon grumbled under his breath as Elena walked over to the sink and soaped up Lilly's hair. "I could have easily done that!"

"No Damon, you couldn't."

Just as Damon was about to rip her to pieces, Stefan intervened. "Elena, your brother Jeremy called. Jenna wants you home."

Elena nodded as she dried her hands off. "Well, I'm leaving just like you asked. Hope you make it out alive. First time baths can be brutal for the parents. Bye!"

Damon watched her leave and glared at Stefan, daring him to stay. Stefan took the hint and went after Elena. Damon now could bathe his daughter in peace. He rubbed the body wash all over her body except for her face. Carefully, he slowly put little dabs of the foamy white stuff on her cheeks and then washed her body off. "Heh, this is easy." Damon bragged to himself as he got a towel and wrapped Lilly in it. Damon felt something warm traveling down his pant leg and looked down to see part of the white towel stained yellow. "Are you kidding me?" Damon exclaimed to the empty house.

Damon walked up the stairway with Lilly wrapped tightly in a fresh towel and being the idiot that he is, trips on a toy and falls back down the stairs on his back. Lilly, however, remains perfectly safe while Damon has carpet burns on his back and possibly a twisted foot. "Curse this thing to hell!" Damon slowly got up after making sure his foot was turned the right way and dashed up the stairs. Once he was at the top, Damon finally was able to breathe. He entered the nursery and quickly put a clean diaper on Lilly and pajama's. Once she was fast asleep, Damon went back to his bedroom to find Katherine waiting for him in sluttish pajama's and laid out on the bed. "There, I bathed your daughter!"

"Correction, our daughter."

"Whatever! That little terror was the nightmare from hell!"

Katherine smirked as she pulled Damon to the bed and in a flash she was on top of him. "You know you loved it."

Damon decided to ignore that comment and do what he came to do. He kissed Katherine's mouth hungrily, enjoying the ache in his mouth as his fangs came to the surface. He savored the rush of adrenaline. Katherine kissed back with just as much passion, the fire of her lips and the ice of Damon's clashed with each other repeatedly, neither one giving up the irresistible thirst for each other. Fangs soon came out and blood stained the white sheets, each bite was more deeper then the last and drained more life but also replenished as they took each other's life force.

Damon rolled off of Katherine and laid on his side of the bed, breathing heavily. "That was amazing."

Katherine smirked as she looked at her tired husband. "You're acting like you haven't had sex in months."

Damon grinned. "Feels more like years." Damon laid there for a minute, letting his body calm down and heart rate return to normal. "Now all I want to do is-" Damon felt like the universe was out to get him as Lilly's cries rang in his ears. "Sleep." he finished, turning over in bed and tuning the sound out.

Katherine sighed as she shook Damon. "Go handle it." Damon muttered.

"She wants you, Damon."

Damon groaned. "Too bad. Tell her I'm asleep."

Katherine hit Damon with a pillow. "Vampires don't need sleep! Now be a good boy and take care of your daughter!"

"What do you think I've been doing all day?"

Katherine turned her lamp off and closed her eyes. "That's not good enough. Now go."

Damon looked at Katherine in disbelief as he walked out of his room and into his daughter's. _That woman will pay._

A/N: I'm probably gonna post the final chapter tomorrow if no new ideas come to me. So if you want me to continue then feel free to offer some ideas :) 


	13. Epilogue

Chapter 12 Epilogue

A/N: Ok I decided to post the final chapter. Read the author's note at the end.

18 years later

Lilly stood infront of a large mirror as her mom tied the remaining strings together on her dress. Lilly smiled as she marveled at her glowing white wedding dress. Beautiful strips of gold hung on the sides and the rest was white with a flower attached to the middle of it. Lilly looked down at sliver shoes she wore that would sparkle like a million diamonds when touched by sunlight. She turned around to face her mother's happy grin as she kissed her on the cheek. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

Lilly just smiled. "I can't believe it either."

Katherine sighed happily. "I remember the first day you were born. Your dad was so protective of you that it took him awhile to give you back to the nurses."

Lilly laughed. "I can imagine."

"Those doctors are lucky I didn't rip their throat out when they tried to take you away from me."

Lilly and Katherine both turned and saw Damon standing in the doorway, a sad look in his eye. This was it. His daughter was getting married. No matter how many times he killed them, they kept coming back. It was like a disease he couldn't get rid of. "You look beautiful Lilly."

"Thank you Daddy." Lilly walked over to him and gave him a hug. Damon hugged her back, trying to keep the tears at bay. He was going to miss his little girl so much. But he knew that she would be taken care of.

The door opened and Lilly's best friend Ally walked in, followed by Stefan and Elena. "Ally, oh my gosh!" Lilly ran over to her and hugged her tight. "You look beautiful."

Ally smiled at her, her white bride's maid dress glowing. "Thanks, you look stunning."

"I can't believe we're having a double wedding!"

Ally grinned. "Hey, our parents are the ones who worked it out."

Stefan walked over to Ally and kissed her. Ally kissed him back, "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome Ally."

Elena couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started to cry. Ally was at her side in a flash. "Oh Mom, don't cry."

Elena wiped at her eyes with a tissue. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm just so happy for you two!"

Lilly put an arm around her cousin. "We can't wait to turn our husbands so we can be with them forever."

"You gave them the rings right?"

The girls nodded at Damon. "Those are the wedding rings."

Katherine looked at her watch. "Well, I guess we better get going. It's about to start."

Stefan nodded as he took Ally's hand. "Ready?"

Ally smiled as the music started playing. "Ready."

All eyes were on Ally and Stefan as they walked down the red rug covered in flowers and up the steps where Ally's soon-to-be husband, Matt was waiting. Stefan let go of Ally's arm and went to go sit next to Damon who was sitting by Ally. Ally smiled up at Matt who was smiling back to her as the preacher was talking. "Will you take Ally to be your wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health?"

Matt smiled. "I do."

Ally smiled and slid the ring onto Matt's finger as she said "I do."

The newly wedded couple kissed passionately and a round of applause rang out from the altar. Lilly smiled with tears in her eyes at her cousin who was happily married and soon she would be too. Damon looked at his happy daughter. Soon she too would be married to a guy that wasn't good enough for her. Even if she was going to turn him that still didn't matter. No boy was good enough for his daughter.

"Daddy? Are you ready?" Damon looked at Lilly and all he could see was that innocent little girl who changed his life forever.

_Flashback_

_Three year old Lilly walked around the boarding house, looking for her parents. "Mommy?" She walked down the winding and twisting hallways with her pink blanket and her teddy bear with the red ribbon tied to its ear. She walked down the hallway and turned to go into the living room where she saw Stefan sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. "Uncle Stefan?" _

_Stefan looked up from his newspaper and saw his niece standing infront of him. "Yes?" _

_"Where's my mommy and daddy?"_

_"I don't know about Mommy but Daddy's right here." Lilly turned around to see Damon leaning against the wall, smirking. "What do you want?"_

_Lilly smiled. "Well, Mommy puts me to bed now and she reads me a bedtime story. But she's not here."_

_Damon walked towards her. "So do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"_

_Lilly nodded excitedly. "Yes please!"_

_Damon picked up Lilly and set her on his shoulders. "Anything my princess wants she gets." Lilly giggled as she grabbed his hair. Damon grinned wildly. "So do you want me to walk up the stairs or do you want me to run?"_

_"Run!" exclaimed Lilly. Stefan watched the two disappear with Lilly's squeals of delight echoing in the house._

_"Damon, you really have changed, no matter how much you want to deny it." Stefan smiled to himself as he picked up the newspaper and continued reading._

_The door of Lilly's room hit the wall with a bang as Damon entered and threw his daughter on her princess bed. Lilly laughed as she hit the soft mattress and Damon was at her side in a flash. "I'll tell you one of my bedtime stories."_

_"Ok!" Lilly chirped happily._

_Damon pulled up a chair and sat in it, grimacing a little from the repulsive pink that covered the chair. "It all started a long time ago. This story takes place in the year 1864, where your mother and I first met. She was a vampire and I was a human, but we fell in love with each other. She also loved my brother too, so we often fought over who would be with her. Then one day, the town exposed your mother and the secret council captured her and a bunch of other vampires. They're called vampire slayers or, atleast that's what I call them." _

_Lilly's eyes widened. "Why did the people do that?"_

_"Because nobody likes vampires and they still don't. Anyways, after they rounded up all the vampires they took them to a church and lit it on fire, killing every vampire that was caught. However, a witch named Emily cast a spell and put the vampires in a tomb to protrct them and seal them in there. She did that because I thought that Katherine was in the church and I begged her to do it and in return I would make sure that her lineage would survive. Luckily, your mother wasn't in the church or the tomb like we thought. She managed to escape and soon we were reunited again. The end." Damon kissed his daughter and tucked her in, putting her bear right next to her and turning on her night light. He walked out of the room. _

_"Daddy." Lilly's small voice stopped Damon and he went back in. "Are there still vampire slayers here?"_

_Damon nodded. "Of course there is. They just don't know that vampires are in this town. If they did then we would all be dead."_

_Lilly whimpered slightly. "I don't want no vampire slayers to get me."_

_Damon stared at her and then he grew serious. "Lilly, I would die before I let that happen. No human will touch as long as I'm alive. I'm make sure of that."_

_Damon quietly shut the door to his daughter's room and walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and saw Katherine lying in bed. "Hey." Katherine smiled up at him. "Lilly's in bed?"_

_Damon nodded. "Told her a bedtime story."_

_Katherine smiled as Damon slid into bed next to her. "You're such a good daddy."_

_"Oh yes I am." Damon kissed Katherine long and hard, devouring the sweet taste of her mouth. Katherine moaned as she kissed Damon back, moving her hands up to his face and pushing him back onto the feathery sheets. Damon moaned in content, his fangs started to ache and come to the surface. Suddenly Katherine stopped kissing him and rolled over on her side of the bed. Damon looked at her, confused. "Kathy, why did you stop?"_

_"I'm tired." came her simple reply._

_Damon stared at her in shock. "So you did that just to torture me?"_

_Katherine grinned. "Yes."_

_Damon's eyes flashed red as he grabbed Katherine and turned her to face him but she had him by the throat in a matter of seconds. She giggled as she breathed down his throat. "Not tonight baby. I'm really tired. But I'll make it up to you tomorrow I promise."_

_Damon smirked. "You better."_

_Katherine flashed him a sly smile as she turned over and fell asleep. Damon laid there for a minute, trying to get some sleep but found out that he wasn't able to. A squeak of the door nearly made Damon jump out of his skin as he looked towards the door and saw no other then Lilly standing there, looking a bit shaken up. "What are you doing in here? You almost gave me a heart attack!" _

_Lilly jumped at the sound of her dad's angry voice and looked at him with scared eyes. "I sorry Daddy."_

_Damon immeditiately softened at the sound of his daughter's voice and looked at her with concern. "What's wrong?"_

_"I had a bad dream." she sniffled, holding her teddy bear closer to her. _

_Damon immeditiately got out of bed and picked up his distraught daughter. He wrapped the pink blanket she was holding around her and got into bed with her on his chest. "Lilly, look at me." Damon softly swiped at the tears running down her face. "It's ok." he whispered softly._

_"I had a dream that the vampire slayers caught us and they killed you and Mommy."_

_Damon wrapped his arms around his baby girl and held her close to him as he softly stroked her light chocolate hair. "That is never going to happen. Nobody is going to hurt me or your mother and they are definitely not going to lay a finger on you."_

_Lilly nodded and snuggled into Damon's chest. "Go to sleep." Damon whispered softly as he kissed his daughter and slowly joined her in dream world._

_End of flashback_

Damon stared at his now fully grown daughter and couldn't believe that so much time has pasted. Didn't he just bring her home from the hospital a few days ago? "Daddy?"

Damon snapped out of his trance and looked at his daughter. "Yes?"

"You'll walk me down the isle right?"

Damon looked at her baffled. "Of course I will! What would make you think otherwise?"

She looked at him nervously. "Because you don't like the guy that I'm about to marry."

Damon was about to tell her that he hated all of the guys she tried to go out with or marry but he decided not to. "I will still walk you down the isle."

Lilly nodded happily and hugged her dad. "Thank you Daddy."

Damon smiled. "Anytime."

Matt and Ally walked into their wedding reception. Galas of food and other fine culinary arts covered a long table with a white cloth on it with a huge wedding cake sitting in the middle. Hordes of people were already on the dance floor and were swaying to the music. Ally took Matt's hand in hers and together they went go enjoy their first dance as husband and wife.

Stefan and Elena watched from a distance. Elena sighed happily as she turned to Stefan. "Remember when we found out about her?"

Stefan nodded as he smiled. "How can I forget?"

_Flashback_

_Elena sat on the couch in her living room, tears running down her face and splattering on the red carpet. "How did this happen?" she asked herself._

_"How did what happen?"_

_Elena looked to see Stefan standing by the entry way. She sniffed back some tears as she stared at him, unsure of how to break the news. "Stefan, there's something I need to tell you but I can't."_

_Stefan came closer to Elena and held her close, feeling her body shudder with sobs. "Elena, you can tell me anything."_

_"No I can't. Not this." _

_Elena, what is so bad that you're afraid to tell me?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_The room fell to a dead silence as the only sounds of Elena's breathing can be heard. Finally Stefan spoke, "How did this happen?"_

_Elena choked back a sob. "I don't know."_

_Stefan pulled Elena closer to him, holding her in his arms and lightly kissed her forehead. "Hey, it's going to be ok."_

_They sat there for awhile, Elena crying and Stefan holding her close to him. Finally, Elena calmed down and pulled away from Stefan. "I guess I should start taking the Morning After Pill, or is it too late for that?"_

_Stefan looked at Elena shocked. "You're planning on getting an abortion?"_

_Elena nodded. "I thought you would want me too."_

_Stefan shook his head. "Elena, I want this child. I know this may come as a shock to you considering the way I acted when Damon found out Katherine was pregnant but this is different, knowing that newborn vampires aren't as lethal as we thought and plus this will be a human baby also. It won't be all vampire."_

_"So if it was a full-blooded vampire then you wouldn't want it?"_

_"No, that's not what I'm saying. I want to be a dad. I never realized how much until Damon and Katherine had their child. I guess you could say I was jealous."_

_Elena looked at Stefan for a long time before taking his hand in hers. "I feel the same way."_

_Stefan smiled. "Atleast our child will have a playmate to play with."_

_Elena laughed. "I wonder how they will react."_

_"They'll probably be in shock that I'm not wanting to kill it."_

_Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and laid her head on his chest. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_End of flashback_

Stefan kissed Elena. "That was an amazing day."

Elena nodded. "Sure was."

Stefan looked at all of the people dancing to a slow song and offered his hand to Elena. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Elena smiled and laughed a little as she took it. "Certainly Mr. Salvatore."

Lilly put the finishing touches on her hair, making sure it looked perfect. This is it, she thought to herself as she ran a brush lightly through her hair. After today I'm going to be officially married to the man of my dreams.

The door crept open behind her, startling her a little. She turned around and saw her dad standing there, looking a bit in a daze and sort of lost. "Hi Dad." Lilly walked over to him and smiled, "what brings you back here?"

Damon cleared his throat. "I just wanted to see you before you became married."

Lilly could instantly see the sadness hidden behind her dad's barriers. She knew that this was probably the most hardest thing he ever had to face in his life. She pulled Damon into a tight hug. "I know this is very hard for you Daddy but I want you to remember something, I'll always be your little girl."

Damon smiled as he kissed his daughter. "I know you will."

Katherine came running into the room. "It's starting!"

Lilly took her dad's hand and together they walked out into the altar where they were greeted by all of these people's faces. Damon could've sworn that the rug shrunk in size as he neared the steps where Tyler waited. Tyler took Lilly's hand as she walked up the steps and onto the podium. They each were handed the rings and slid them onto each other, both beaming with exuberance. "Miss Salvatore, do you take Tyler Lockwood to be your husband?"

"I do." said Lilly happily, smiling at her new husband.

"And Mr. Lockwood, do you take Lilly Salvatore to be your wife?"

Tyler smirked. "I do but I already have."

Lilly couldn't hold back anymore and leaped into his arms, kissing him all over. Tyler smiled as they broke away and looked into the eyes of his new wife. "I love you."

Damon watched this with utter disgust. He couldn't believe that his daughter would want to marry a werewolf of all things. Then again, she didn't really have a choice since he imprinted on her and she fell in love with him. Damon smirked, remembering that day like it was yesterday. If he had his way back then, then that wolf wouldn't be standing.

_Flashback_

_Lilly giggled as she ran around the house, getting her toys together and anything else she needed. Tonight she was going to spend time with her favorite person ever, Tyler. She really liked Tyler, especially since he could turn into a dog. She loved playing on his back and sliding down his tail. Damon peeked his head in to see his five year old daughter putting her toys in a bag. "And what are you doing?"_

_"I'm gonna go see Tyler! Mommy said I could!"_

_Damon walked into her room and helped her put the rest of her toys in the bag. "You really like spending time with him don't you?"_

_She nodded, her blue eyes sparkling like the morning ocean. "Yes!"_

_Damon nodded, tying the bag together and handing it to her as the doorbell rang. "Tyler!" she squealed happily as she raced down the stairs and swung open the front door. _

_"Hey kid." Tyler ruffled Lilly's hair and latched onto his body. "Ok ok." laughed Tler as he picked her up. Lilly snuggled into his warm skin and smiled. _

_"Hey Tyler." Tyler looked up at Damon who was approaching him. "Can we talk?"_

_"Sure." He set Lilly down and went over to Damon who lead him out of the house. _

_Once they were outside, Damon let his distaste for Tyler show it's true colors. "Ok, mutt. What has been going on with you and my daughter?"_

_Tyler shrugged. "Nothing really. We just really like each other. She considers me a big brother."_

_Damon nodded as he continued the glare at him. "Watch yourself dog."_

_Tyler nodded as he smirked at Damon. "I will until she gets old enough to be in a relationship. Then the imprinting can really go into effect."_

_Damon's eyes flashed with death. "What did you do?"_

_Tyler smirked. "You mean you didn't know? It was kinda obvious when she wouldn't stop following me around like a lost puppy."_

_Damon was so mad he was seeing red. He wanted to rip that mongrel to bits but couldn't do that because of the people it would upset. Mainly his daughter. He settled for giving Tyler the punching of his life. Tyler allowed Damon a freebie punch before blocking the rest and kicking Damon in the stomach. Damon growled animal-like and was about to break Tyler's jaw when Katherine appeared and grabbed Damon by the arm. "Damon stop."_

_Damon looked at Katherine with murder written all over his face. "Do you have any idea what this idiot did? He imprinted on our child!"_

_Katherine nodded. "He could've waited a few more years to do it but I guess it's better to form relationships early."_

_"You mean you're ok with this?" Damon couldn't believe what his wife was saying. _

_"I admit I was pretty ticked off at first but then I got used to the idea and thought it was for the best. I mean, who would protect our daughter better then a wolf?"_

_"The devil." replied Damon, glaring at Tyler._

_Katherine sighed. "You can be mad about it but either way Lilly loves Tyler to death. You wouldn't want to make her upset by killing Tyler now would you?"_

_"She'll get over it eventually."_

_Katherine whacked him upside the head. "Stop it Damon. Now if you're done beating up Tyler then go inside the house and get Lilly."_

_"I'll do it." Tyler offered while receiving the death glare from Damon._

_"Thank you Tyler." Tyler walked back towards the house and came out carrying Lilly. Katherine saw that look in Damon's eye and put her hand on his shoulder. "Let it be Damon."_

_Damon unwillingly listened to his wife and refrained from tearing apart Tyler. He watched as the two disappeared into the distance with a devastating look on his face, knowing that Katherine was right and that Lilly would be best protected with him._

_End of flashback_

Lilly and Tyler came down the isle, hand in hand and smiling like no tomorrow. Damon walked up to them slowly, eyes locked on Tyler as he slowly extended his hand. "Best wishes to you and my daughter." he muttered to where only Tyler and Lilly could hear.

Tyler nodded as he took Damon's hand and shook it hard. "Thanks man."

Damon smirked. "No problem mutt."

Katherine walked up and hugged Tyler. "I know you'll keep our daughter safe."

Tyler hugged Katherine back. "Thank you. And yes I will."

Lilly smiled up at Tyler. "Lets go have our first dance together."

Tyler smiled. "After you, Miss Lockwood."

Lilly giggled as they walked into their wedding reception, which was the same as Ally's and Matt's. After the announcer introduced them, they both stepped onto the dance and swayed to the beat of the song. Tyler held Lilly close to him as he started kissing her neck. Lilly smiled as she laid her head on Tyler's huge chest. "This is amazing." she whispered, completely lost in the moment.

Tyler stroked Lilly's delicate hair. "I know. And I'm happy to spend it with you."

Lilly smiled in pure bliss. "So am I."

They shared a passionate kiss in the middle of the dance floor, lights shining on them and making their skin glow with different colors. Katherine and Damon watched them from a distance, both in shock at how much time has past. "I can't believe she's married." Katherine looked at Damon who was keeping a keen eye on Tyler. "Damon stop it. He's already said that no harm will come to Lilly. We're just going to have to believe that and besides she loves him."

Damon sighed as the truth played out infront of him before his eyes. "I guess you're right."

Katherine smirked as she kissed Damon. "I'm always right."

Damon watched as the song ended and everybody when to go eat. He smiled lightly as Tyler spilled punch all over his tux and Lilly started laughing at him. His daughter's future was safe and happy, that much he could tell.

**The End**

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed this story! Even though Salvatore Kids got more reviews then this one I'm still grateful for all you guys for taking the time to review! Thank you! Oh, and I might be writing a sequel to this story. I have the first chapter planned out and I really want to write it. I have a feeling it should be good. So please, review and tell me if I should continue or not!

For those of you non-Twilight fans that have no idea what imprinting is. It's kinda like the love at first sight kind of thing except stronger. It's what werewolves do when they find their perfect match. Then he and that person are bonded for life and nothing can separate them. It's what Jacob did to Bella and Edward's kid.


End file.
